Crippled Sky
by Glazerienne
Summary: Being killed by your so called best friends suck. But being reborn as the little sister of the Demon Prefect might be a good way to have a family. after all, normal is boring.
1. Crippled Sky

**Crippled Sky**

 **Chapter 1**

She wanted to die.

To be with her parents, James and Lily Potter.

She never wanted to be a savior. All she wanted is a family that would love _her._ The one who would not use her as a slave, beaten because of her out of control _freakiness._

She just wanted to be _just her._

Harriet Lillian Potter only wanted a family. That was her dying wish as she stared at the night sky after she killed Voldemort for the last time.

Closing her eyes, tears still manage to escape.

 _I wanted to sing until the end. . ._

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Hibari Sakura** blinked as another set of memories are been unlocked. Tilting her head cutely, she hugged the bird stuff toy her older brother given to her and went inside her mind.

Her mindscape is the very Hogwarts Castle herself. Moving around, she went towards the Slytherin Dorms where she would assemble the new memories that had been unlocked.

Those were her last memories before she died so . . they should be easier to arrange. . . right?

However, her eyebrows furrowed when an orange lion cub appeared and jumped on her arms.

"Oh my, hello. . I never saw you before. ." Sakura giggled as the cub licked her silly.

"Gao!"

"How cute!" maybe she could ask her older brother a cub.

Just kidding!

Finishing her work, she opened her eyes and blinked. In front of her is her beloved older brother, the Demon Prefect of Namimori.

Hibari Kyouya.

"Welcome back, Onii-sama."

"Hn. You've been spacing away. Again."

She giggled. "That I do not deny, Onii-sama. However, I do think it should be the last set. Oh, I met a lion cub in my mindscape."

Kyouya raised an eyebrow. "Lion Cub? Isn't the first one is a three headed dog. . next is a dragon. . and lastly is a snake?"

"Basilisk. Althea is pretty much harmless unless someone tried to enter my mind." Her beloved brother laid beside her. "How was your day?"

"Bunch of herbivores. . ."

"I see."

"I'm taking you out tomorrow."

"Where?"

"To meet a small animal who is slowly sharpening his fangs."

Sakura just blinked.

"Okay. . it's been a while since I've out."

 **The next day,**

Sawada Tsunayoshi (please call me Tsuna) stood up straight before looking around. His gut instinct is purring in delight but fully aware of his surroundings. Ever since his seal had been destroyed by Mukuro six months ago, he could now breath freely.

And most of all, HE IS NOT FREEZING COLD! Wohooo!

"Jyudaime? Are you feeling well?" Gokudera Hayato asked as his Boss suddenly break out a happy dance in front of the school gates that even their . .friend. . Yamamoto Takeshi stared at the brunet like he is actually seeing an alien.

Tsuna froze for a moment before composing himself, his cheeks redden in embarrassment.

". . .Hayato, Takeshi, forget that."

". . .okay. ."

They entered the school, never noticing they had been watched.

 **Disciplinarian Committee Room,**

"His hair looks like a lion's mane." Sakura pointed out at Kusakabe, her brother's secretary while they are watching from the security cameras.

"Indeed, Hime. He is Tsunayoshi Sawada, same age as you." Kusakabe helpfully told her. "He was Kyo-san's Sky."

Sakura's emerald eyes glance on him.

"Really? Mooh, Onii-sama never told me he had someone cute stash somewhere." The Hibari Princess pouted. "That's it! I want to have lunch with them! Please tell Onii-sama!"

"O-of course. . Sakura-hime." Kusakabe sweat dropped.

How could he tell Kyo-san that his beloved sister called someone 'cute'? Especially one _Tsunayoshi Sawada?_

How, indeed.

 **Lunch,**

Kyouya let out a frustrated sigh as he marched towards the rooftop. His beloved little sister wanted to see his 'pack' and she specifically wanted to learn about Tsunayoshi.

He was curious since he knew Sakura never met the other boy.

Arriving at his favorite spot, he saw his sister sitting on a large picnic mat. Beside her is a large picnic basket . . and. .a lion cub.

Kyouya did a double take.

That was _definitely NOT_ Natsu. Since Natsu is a normal cub ignoring his flaming mane but the one Sakura-chan holding is a pitch black one with green flame mane and acidic green eyes.

"Sakura-chan."

"Hello, Onii-sama. Meet Paddy." Sakura looked up and raised the innocent looking cub on his face. "I tried to call him like a Patronous but my magic thinks otherwise. Maybe we could also try later on if you could also do this."

"He. . is definitely unique, Sakura-chan." Kyouya gently ruffled her bouncy raven hair that was tied in low twin tails in a drill manner. "Paddy, huh? From Padfoot?"

"Umu! You are certainly correct, Onii-sama." She giggled as he lay down and used his favorite pillow, her lap.

And start singing.

" _In my eye ending my my way,_

 _In my sky so far away,_

 _Are you hiding in the fray,_

 _I am on my way to find you. ."_

The siblings ignored their company who quietly surround themand sat down.

" _In the shadow where you lay,_

 _In the darkness I'll be praying_

 _One by one. ._

 _In a lonely lullaby. . ._

 _Dancing like a lonely feather_

 _In a windy weather_

 _Looking for a beacon of the privy_

 _Go fly to again together_

Sakura flinched when she heard series of claps. Looking up, her eyes meet Tsunayoshi's own.

"You're eyes are so lovely. I never saw someone with that kind of color. . amber orange. ." she uttered before blushing.

". .Thank you. . ." Tsuna looked away, also blushing. "However, I think you're eyes are far beautiful than mine."

"Ara, is that so? Onii-sama and Mother always told me they looked like uncut emeralds."

"They are correct on that."

"Gao, gao."

"Tsunayoshi, Sakura, stop flirting." Kyouya sat up.

"Onii-sama, we are not flirting and you are _not_ biting him to death without proper reason." Sakura raised an eyebrow upon her beloved brother.

". . its _definitely not_ flirting, Hibari-senpai. That was called _complimenting,_ " The brunet cannot help but to point out.

"That I agreed whole heartedly."

Kyouya glared at the two who burst out laughing.

"I never knew you had a baby sister, Hibari-senpai." Takeshi commented.

"Sakura-chan is home schooled. Tell the baby she is off limits and **if** he roped her on his games, I would not hesitate to call the pint size carnivore to deal with him." Kyouya answered darkly.

That, made the trio shut up very quickly. Admitting that Kyouya would call the Storm Arcobaleno if Reborn roped Sakura-chan in his brand of chaos is a big thing.

"Baby, Onii-sama? What color?" Sakura asked. "Oh, where's my manners? My name is Hibari Sakura. Nice to meet you all."

"Likewise, Hibari-san. My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada. The white haired male beside me is Gokudera Hayato and beside him is Yamamoto Takeshi."

"Haha, nice to meet ya, Hibari-san!" Takeshi.

"Oy, baseball freak! Be formal!" Hayato exclaimed.

However, the boys noticed her flinched upon hearing the word Freak.

"um, would you please refrain using that word around me?" Sakura hugged Paddy and buried her face on Kyouya's neck.

"She hates that word. Freak and Girl. Never use those words around her." The Cloud Guardian gently pulled her in a hug.

"I-I'm sorry, Hime!" Hayato bowed in front of her.

". . . just.. . don't do it again."

"Yes!"

"Soooo, why did we never saw you, Hibari-san?" Takeshi asked.

"Just call me Sakura. And. . what do you mean?"

"Baseball idiot, Hibari-san already said Sakura-hime is homeschooled." Hayato rolled his eyes as Sakura pulled out the contents of the picnic basket.

"Oh, did he?"

Sakura glance at Takeshi amusedly.

"You remind me of someone. I once told you about Luna, right, Onii-sama? She's also ditzy and a bit of airhead. However, she is the most observant person I knew." Sakura stared at the view in front of her as she snapped her fingers.

The food arrange by themselves.

"Wha-," The boys eyes widen.

"Magic, Boys. Magic."

"I would say bullshit but It happened in front of me." Hayato uttered.

Sakura giggled.

"Anyway, why home school, Sakura-san?" Tsuna asked.

"I am paralyzed waist down, Tsunayoshi-kun. That is the sole reason I cannot attend normal school." She answered.

"Assassination attempt?" Takeshi looked at Kyouya.

"Hn."

The Sakura interrogation stopped right there.

Lunch is a quiet affair. Sakura enjoyed having a meal with her brother's friends (even he denied it). She idly noticed she is at home with Tsuna. Paddy certainly have no reason to hate him even he went Tsundere at Hayato.

Vanishing their picnic items, Kyouya stood up and held his hand on her. Sakura accepted it as he pulled her up, using his chest as her buffer.

Sakura is five foot two. . . just a few inches shorter than Tsuna.

"Ryohei-senpai, Mukuro and Chrome are the only ones you haven't met yet, Sakura-san." Tsuna said. "Are you visiting next time?"

"I think so. Onii-sama is the one who suggest on taking me out. Staying at home is plain boring. . ." shrugging her shoulders, Paddy jumped on her rather impressive chest making the boys looked away. "Huh? Why did you looked away?"

"No reason."

Kyouya rolled his eyes. He knew Sakura is messing with them.

His baby sister, after all, is growing to be a gorgeous young woman like most of Hibari Women. Sure, she had a trace of English that they have no idea where that came from but the family are hundred percent sure that she is a Hibari.

Kyouya cannot stop the evil chuckle escaping on his throat remembering one of the morons who tried to forced themselves on his crippled little sister.

The result was. . . glorious to say at least.

Sakura raised an eyebrow and gave her brother a head slap.

"Onii-sama, you are scaring the hell out of them. And you are being careless if you did not noticed the Sun Arcobaleno pointing his gun at us, two hundred meters from here, left building at three o' clock."

"I do admit I did not have your eyesight, Sakura-chan. I am not as sharp as you do in identifying small items." Kyouya glance on Reborn's location.

"Should I add he is cackling rather evilly on that note?"

"Call Uncle Fon to deal with him or set your pets on him. Don't care."

"Which pets are we talking about? I cannot let my hatchlings after him since he could speak a bastardize version of Parseltounge." Sakura tilted her head. "And my Scarab collection too are out of the question since they are beetles."

"Aren't Scarabs dangerous?! They are used as protections to Ancient Egyptian tombs!" Hayato exclaimed.

"They loved me and Onii-sama! Why do you think I haven't been married by those shitty Elders to their moronic spawns yet? Also, it is amusing to see those Mongrels running around while my babies ate their heart out." Sakura grinned evilly. "Literally."

Tsuna cannot help but to roll his eyes in exasperation.

"She's a Hibari, all right."

Reborn appeared beside them , using Tsuna as a platform. His eyes landed on Sakura.

"Ciaossu, My name is Reborn. World's Greatest Hitman."

"Merry met, Reborn." The young woman smiled, gently pushing a lock of her hair behind her ear.

The Sun Arcobaleno stared at her before looking at Kyouya.

"Your sister is a natural born witch?"

"Sorceress Mage. A powerful one on that note." The cloud answered.

Reborn held his fedora then gave Tsuna a head slap.

"Dame-Tsuna, if you won't marry this girl, I am going to make your life a living hell."

"Oi, Reborn!"

He flinched and jumped away when a _sharp_ object nicked his favorite fedora. Glancing on Sakura, he saw she is holding three black keys (the very same keys in Fate Series) on her left hand as Kyouya held her waist.

"You misunderstood me, Sun Arcobaleno." Gone was the young innocent woman having a chat with Tsuna.

This was Harriet Lillian Potter, The Woman-Who-Conquered, Killer of the Dark Lord.

"Forcing your student to do your pathetic whims ends here. Tsunayoshi is his own person and _he_ is the one who will choose who he will marry so am I. I loathed people who poke their fucking nose on other's business." She did not raised her voice but her words are full of venom. "For the World's Greatest Hitman, you have turn rusty."

"How so?"

"You took a long time to noticed Tsunayoshi-Kun had a barbaric seal on his self and that he is abused physically by his peers and emotionally by his mother. To be honest, I am baffled on how he is still sane and innocent after all the shit he went thru. I am fully expecting him to develop a split personality to cope up the bullshit." Sakura pointed out.

So, she is the only one not surprised when Tsuna let out a sarcastic laugh. She noticed how from the meek kitten his aura turned commanding.

And his eyes. Gosh. From honey brown it turned _amber orange._

HDWMmode minus the fire on the forehead. Talk about major transformation.

"And you just saw me for the first time and you _knew._ " The brunet's voice turned deep.

"I do not need to be psychologist to know that, Tsunayoshi-kun. Also, I really hate it if someone is planning my life without taking any consideration on my opinion." She admitted as her own eyes flash to amber.

Tsunayoshi chuckled. "That. . I could agree upon. Forgive me, Milady. . but you are quite familiar. Have me met yet?''

"I believe we met before you are sealed. It's been a long while so forgive me if I could not remember the details."

The brunet shook his head. "That is enough. Like you said, its been a long while." He glance on Reborn. "I will choose who will be my bride, Reborn. You already screw up."

"Hmm, but I thought you liked Kyoko-san, Jyudaime?" Hayato asked as Kyouya took Sakura away.

Tsunayoshi rolled his eyes.

"Hayato-kun, Kyoko-san is a pacifist. She would not survive mafia politics since she is so soft. It's sink or swim and female Mafioso are way worst than civilian ones." He picked up his bento box and walked towards the door. "And since I am already busted, no need to hide."

Hayato and Takeshi shared a look before following their Sky.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Hibari Mansion,**

"Do you really need to do that?"

"The what?"

"Dressing down the fake baby."

Sakura paused from eating her dinner. Thinking back, _she knew_ she went a bit too far.

"Reborn is used with hard cold facts. He treated his mission as a vacation which might get him killed one day. Uncle Fon noticed there is something wrong with Tsunayoshi the first time he saw him. And add to the fact he caught my interest so to speak." She admitted, taking a sip of her drink. "I could see my old self from him. Beaten to submission because of an ability I have no control to. Being beaten because of my so called _freakiness._ "

Kyouya took a long sip of his tea.

He knew what his sister is been talking about. He was the one who held her close when the memories of her past life came on the surface. He was the one who pulled her out from her depression especially when she remembered how she died.

"When do you think your anklets would be finished?'' Kyouya decide to change the subject.

". . maybe by next week. It's almost finished at any rate." Sakura answered.

The anklet's she was working is the very same one that Lenalee Lee of D. Gray Man used, the blood red one. It would be powered with her flames and magic that would bypass the damage nerves of her lower half so she could finally walk.

With the help of the Lightning Arcobaleno, Verde, they are almost finished.

"Anyways, why did you not told me you had been busy this past few months? Mooh, do you knew how bored I am?!"

"No idea. . "

"I am bored enough to make a Kaleidostick for Merlin's sake!"

Kyouya visibly wince hearing that. Being roped watching the Fate Series that Lu Mei (their mother) brought home a few years ago would bite them in the ass.

She idolized Zelretch for God's sake!

". . if I allow you to beat a certain pineapple if he start saying he will possess Tsunayoshi. . .?"

". . the one who is the dead ringer of Daemon Spade?"

"Hn."

"Okay."

And. . . that's why he loves his sister so much. She is easier to talked (cough bribe cough) to.

 **The next morning,**

" _Ya,yaya, your older brother is quite a looker, huh, Sakura-chan?"_ Kaleidostick Emerald said as the flying emerald orb with two detached wings flew around.

"I know. And deadly to boot." Sakura answered as she went down for breakfast using her mechanical wheelchair.

Kyouya already left for school earlier. She would be having lunch with him later on since she already told their parents she feel's claustrophobic.

No surprise on that since she had Cloud and Lightning secondary's.

" _Are you planning on getting a boyfriend by any chance? You are such a lovely young woman that usually boys would fight for."_

Sakura pouted. "The boys I knew are well, _boys._ Sure, I'm lovely but I wanted to be a wife, not a _trophy wife._ There is a reason why I turned several of my _suitors_ in paste, Emerald."

" _Oh, I did not peg you attracted upon older men!"_

"Of course not! I just want my soon to be boyfriend mature. Age difference does not matter on me but I had taste, you know? When did we end up having this talk, anyway?!" Sakura exclaimed, a faint blush dusting her cheek as she remember Tsuna on his 'cool mode.'

" _I'm just plain curious, Sakura-chan. No need to be angry. You are already sixteen."_

"Well, to be honest, I never been in a relationship before . . ."

" _even in your first life?"_

She did not bother to hide her wince.

"Em, I was so busy trying to stay alive that I do not really have time on such luxuries. Also, my fourth years in Hogwarts basically turned me off in my peers since they are too much _childish_ in my taste so forgive me for being so damn picky."

" _Well, if you put it like that. . ."_

After breakfast, Sakura went inside her workshop, a few meters away from the main house. It was created for her when she started to recreating the Jewelcraft that Hibari Seigi (their father) is quite gifted. Sure, the said art is expensive as hell and Seigi once asked where the hell her daughter is getting her sacksful of high quality jewels she needed.

Learning that his precious baby girl is the reincarnated Master (or Mistress in this case) of Death answered several questions. He already screw up on Kyouya when he introduced his son at Animal Planet for God's sake. Having a perfectly sane daughter is very much appreciated.

Just do not bring her at cemeteries especially on a full moon. They do not need a repeat of zombie apocalypse.

Back to the present, Sakura opened the Workshops door.

What greeted her is an organize mess that Kyouya would NOT even try to move. Her brother knew better than try to enter here unless it's emergency. Since they are both Clouds even hers are secondary, Kyouya understood.

Mother and Father knew they could only enter her workshop if she accompanied them. Her bad habit of hording what's _hers_ had been carried in her new life. But since Kyouya displayed the same quirks growing up (minus the fascination on animal kingdom) they just ignored it.

Emerald flew around the workshop. A yellow golem who looked like Timcampy flew towards Sakura.

"Hello, Timmy." The lemon nuzzled on her cheek making her giggle. "I miss you too. .. okay, you are now free to follow me." Looking around, she pulled a brown trunk hidden under her work table.

Placing it on her lap, she opened it.

Laid on the foam is Dark Boots in anklet form. Beside it is a lovely Sakura type hairpin that Father gave her on her tenth birthday. Picking the said hairpin, she clipped it on her left temple.

" _ **Mistress. . its been a while. . "**_ Death whispered on her ear.

"D, stop being a creepy fucker. You don't want Onii-sama or heaven forbid, Father to throw one of his Blessed Keys on you." Sakura rolled her eyes before turning behind her. "Again."

Death. . looked like dead warm over. Seeing the unimpressed look his Master is giving on him, he shifted into a tall male with midnight blue hair and electric blue eyes wearing a black customize military uniform.

"You are no fun, Milady."

Cue on eye roll.

"You're idea of of fun is not fun in my standards. Remember the Zombie hunt five years ago?"

"Young Master Kyouya enjoyed carving their heads out."

Sakura grab the nearest thing she could get—which is a screw driver—and threw it at her laughing guardian.

"BAKA!"

"Hey, hey hey! Stop throwing things! Oi, I had delivery from Boss!" Death ducked down, dodging another screw driver. "Sakura!"

"What delivery?" the ravenette asked, stopping on creating more screw drivers.

"The final piece of Dark Boots. Milady asked a cousin of hers if they could spare another Crystal Blood Innocence." D-chan aka River Alvarez answered as he produce a blood red orb that looks like a small marble. It took a rose like look. "Her name is Blood Rose."

Sakura accepted the innocence orb.

"She's lovely . . ." she whispered in utter awe.

"Indeed. Her instructions are clear. Place Blood Rose on the anklets and allow her to do all the work. Word of advice, the synchronization _might_ hurt and there is seventy five percent chance she will reject you." River warned her.

"I know. That is the reason why I am allowing her to choose," Sakura placed the Innocence on top of the anklets.

Blood Rose absorbed the said items before turning into liquid form on River's palms. The said Death partner stared upon his Master who nodded. Kneeling in front of her, River watched Sakura drank the liquid on his palm.

"Bleeh! It taste soooo baaaaddd!"

"Deal with it."

Her eyebrow twitched. However, when she was about to reply, sharp pain ran from her waist down to her toes. Since she carried her insane pain tolerance, Sakura only let out a few whimpers instead of the standard screaming session according to Ameryst.

Instead of impressed, River is thinking on borrowing Voldemort's soul to torture later on.

Sakura gripped the arm rest of her wheelchair as a pair of cross wound burst open on her feet. Blood poured from the said wound forming into one of those headless angels. The said _thing_ (there is no way to categorize it) bow on her knees before taking form of anklets on her feet.

"B-Blood Rose. . " she whispered, trying to catch her breath.

"Sshh, take a rest, Milady." River murmured as he picked her up. "Emerald, please call Kyouya and tell her Young Mistress cannot join him for lunch."

" _Okay! Should I tell him about the Innocence?"_

"He will learn it once he comes home. Also, tell him that Master Seigi and Mistress Lu Mei is arriving later tonight."

" _Hai. . .!"_

Timmy flew around and cuddled with his new Master.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Hibari Seigi** and his lovely wife Feng Lu Mei arrived on their home way past eleven in the evening.

"Seigi~! We're finally home!" Lu Mei happily got out of the taxi since only River, Sakura's personal Butler is the one notified for their arrival.

"Hn." Seigi, who is a terrifying photocopy of Kyouya minus his sharp green eyes adjusted his eyeglasses and pulled out their traveling bag. The Hibari Mansion is still standing, he mused.

"Our house is still standing! I thought when we have gone to our two yearlong honeymoon that after two weeks, River would call us to notify the construction company." Lu Mei's charcoal eyes glittered in mischief as they entered the house. "Too bad the kids are already—"

"—asleep? Only Sakura, since she did not know." Kyouya cut his mother off. He is currently reading one of his sister's magical books about Magical Creatures. On his lap is Paddy, purring on his sleep as Hibird used his head as his nest. Looking up. "Welcome home."

"We're home, Kyouya." Seigi smiled on his son. "You did not need to wait. You had school tomorrow, right?"

"Kusakabe can handle it for a day. Sakura takes priority." Lu Mei hugged her son. "Also, we can chalk it up as Family Bonding since Sakura is been missing the two of you."

"Ho? Does that mean Sakura-chan is the _only one_ missing us?" The Hibari Matriarch teased Kyouya who blushed. "Awww! So cute!"

"Lu, let your son go. You are suffocating him."

"Mooh, you're no fun, Seigi!"

 **The next morning,**

Sakura buried her head on the duvet. She let out a whimper since that time of the month suddenly came.

" _Sakura-chan, are you feeling well?"_ Emerald asked as they flew above the bundle which is their master.

" . . .Time of the month. . ." she groaned.

Ignoring the opening of the door, Sakura whimpered when her cramps hurt.

". .oh dear, Kyouya is right. Sakura, darling. .. its Mother. ." Lu Mei gently removed her daughter on her cocoon. "I had some pain potion. .?"

"Please. . after breakfast. River would have my head if I drink medicine with an empty stomach." Sakura painfully sat up from the bed, the comforter sliding down her well endow body revealing her blue negligee.

However, Lu Mei's eyes landed upon her daughter's smooth legs. The black tattoo lines that wrapped upon Sakura's legs vanished only replaced by two cross wounds on her feet.

Instead of confronting her daughter upon that, she just helped her change from her sleep wear into a comfortable long sleeve white dress that reach her ankles.

Lu Mei guided her daughter down the dining hall. She kept her mouth shut about _how_ their daughter could now walk with her two legs.

"Good Morning, Seigi! Kyouya!" Lu Mei happily greeted her husband and son.

"Hn." Seigi and Kyouya replied, taking a sip of their drink.

Then did a double take when they saw Sakura standing by herself.

"Sakura. . . you're standing. ." Seigi uttered. Then he noticed her pained looked. "Sweetheart?"

"Breakfast then Tynidol. Or midol. Or chocolate." Sakura sat down on her chair.

Kyouya awkwardly pet her hair.

After breakfast, Sakura drank the vial of Pain Potion given to her by her mother. A few moments later,

"Yes!"

"So, how could you now walk?" Lu Mei did not beat around the bush.

"River brought me the last thing I need to activate Blood Rose." Sakura took a sip of her fruit tea. "Sure, drinking the liquid form of Crystal Blood Innocence is gross as hell but worth it."

Kyouya frowned.

"You should have called me even River is with you."

"It didn't hurt." Sakura pouted. "Much."

Seigi raised an eyebrow, making her pout even more.

"Ho? But Sakura-chan, _we_ knew your insane pain tolerance so when you said it didn't hurt that much, that means ten minute exposure of crucio." Sakura bow down her head, avoiding her father's graze. "But I do agree with your brother on this. How are you feeling?"

"I'm sorry, Onii-sama but I am now fine. Sure, it hurt at first but the results are now here. Blood Rose is the one allowing me to walk."

Both Hibari males rolled their eyes in exasperation. Why the hell women are so complicated?!

". .Fine. I am not attending school today until Monday. Is there somewhere you wanted to go, Sakura?" Kyouya asked.

Sakura blinked and stared upon her family.

"Somewhere I want to go? . . I don't know. . maybe somewhere we could go as a family outing? Anywhere is fine." She gently held her cup.

Lu Mie glance on her husband and son. It seems that Sakura feeling caged by her actions coupled by her guilt, making them worried about her stunt.

"How about we visit the Magical Alley? It's been a while since our last visit." Lu Mie suggested.

"Acceptable." Seigi/Kyouya.

Sakura, meanwhile, gape at her older brother. She knew how much Kyouya hated crowds which Magical Alleys are known for. A faint smile adorn her lips as the thought passed her mind.

 _Onii-sama is trying to cheer her up._

"I still want Hamburger Steak for Lunch." She threw her mother a look. "How's Hawaii, anyway?"

Seigi immediately grab his son to escape the horrifying event called Girl Talk.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **A week later,**

 **Tsunayoshi** rolled his eyes as he heard another explosion caused by Lambo. Ever since Sakura busted him out, Tsuna (his front persona build after he was sealed) finally took the back seat of his mind.

Swiping his laptop along his shoulder bag, he left the house ignoring Reborn who followed him. Taking a glance on the house, his amber eyes narrowed at the rather large spike of disharmony focused on his mother but did not comment.

"Where are you going, Tsunayoshi?" Reborn asked after a thirty minute walk.

"At the Forest near the Nami Chuu. It's been so long since I have visited." The seventeen year old answered as his rubber shoes stepped on the forest soil. Allowing his Sky flames to scout around, he stiffen when a familiar Sky greeted his like an old friend.

"Sakura . ."

Arriving on the middle of the forest where a very large Sakura tree resides, they saw Hibari Sakura staring at the large tree, standing on her two feet clad in a black long sleeves double breast coat partnered with blood red mini skirt that reach her thighs. Her legs are clad with white thigh high socks and knee high heeled boots with sky high heels. Flame like ribbons are attacked on the back of her shoes.

"Eleven years ago, I met a young boy in this place." She spoke, not bothering to turn around. "That was before I were crippled. We both learned we could use the 'pretty fire' that we accidentally activated. That boy was you, Tsunayoshi." Glancing on him, he noticed the tears gathering on her emerald green eyes. "We usually met here until that faithful day. We had been attacked and one of Father's enemies poisoned me with silver since snake venom has no effect on me since I was bitten by a basilisk in my first life then dose by undiluted Phoenix Tears. Instead of killing me, it only send me in a medical coma for two years before we learned I lost my ability to walk. Ever."

Tsunayoshi glance on Reborn who jumped away from his shoulder. Moving towards the crying Sky, he pulled her into a hug. They had the same height because of Sakura's high heels.

"Sakura, shh, stop crying . ."

The raven shook her head before looking on his eyes. She allowed the older boy to wipe her tears.

". .T-the healers thought the accident might affected my reproductive organs. Thank Merlin it didn't." Sakura let out a soft chuckle. "But it didn't stopped on that. When I woke up, memories flooded me. There are days that I were Harriet Potter, the Girl-who-Lived, the Vanquisher of Voldemort. Then I was Hibari Sakura, the only daughter of Hibari Seigi and Feng Lu Mei. Its so hard to focused. I feel so cold and my flames are searching for something. For someone I _knew_ was there but at the same time was not."

Tsunayoshi kept quiet and just allowed his flames to gently wrapped itself upon them like a blanket.

"Then Uncle Fon visited and told them I almost fall into Discord."

The brunet's held on her tighten.

"You harmonize with me those days. . "

"Indeed. I tried to search for you but the influx of my old memories prevented me. Onii-sama is the one who anchored me in reality while Uncle Fon contacted the Mist Arcobaleno to fix my shields because they are brutally torn down. The memory download only finished just last week, the day before we met again." Sakura closed her eyes as they end up cuddling under the tree. Blood Rose returned back in her anklets form revealing the pair of black five inch ankle boots. "You still smelled chocolate and oranges."

Tsunayoshi chuckled. "And you, snow and mangoes. Are you still obsessed on Mango Marshmallows?''

"Shut up. I love those."

"I said nothing. However, I sense Hibari-senpai approaching."

"Let him. You're comfy."

Kyouya appeared, indeed, but his get up made the Decimo Heir choke his spit.

Because the Demon Prefect is wearing a casual purple shirt partnered with black leather jacket, skinny jeans and combat boots.

"I held his usual clothes hostage and Mommy approves." Sakura answered the unspoken question. "Nii, I'm actually his Lightning."

"You still needed other Guardians since you had the pint size carnivore as your Storm and the insane one as your Lightning." Kyouya glance on Tsunayoshi. "She is a leech. Good luck removing her on yourself."

"Hibari-san, you are acting out of character." The brunet commented.

". .try pissing her off on that time of the month. You would to."

"hmm, agreed."

"Mooh, shut up. I need my dose of Tsu-kun and Kyo-nii cuddles." Sakura opened one green eye as Kyouya sat on her right, their flames happily mingling around.

"Sakura." The trio looked at Reborn. "May I asked you if you would allow me to use one of my Dying Will Bullets on your person?"

The young woman blinked then glance upon the boys.

"We need Fon-san." Tsunayoshi answered.

"Mother can call him. We could do it at home since your bullets had embarrassing results." Kyouya glared at the Sun Arcobaleno.

"Heard them. I do not mind." Sakura shrugged as they stood up. Blood Rose transformed in her battle form. "We are flying home."

Reborn would definitely regret agreeing about this flying.

 **Hibari Mansion,**

Seigi raised an eyebrow when his beloved daughter landed on the garden, carrying two boys, Kyouya and a familiar brunet along a winded Sun Arcobaleno. Both teens are grinning.

"Sakura-chan. . ."

"Yes, Tsu-kun?"

"You're insane. Another flight again?'

"Sure, why not?"

"Do that on the Quidditch pitch so no one can notice your insane stunts. Also, be sure your mother _never_ saw it." Seigi told the kids.

"Later, Daddy! Ah, meet Tsunayoshi Sawada, Onii-sama and I's Sky. And his tutor, Reborn." Sakura introduce the Decimo Heir.

"Ho? The clone of Vongola Primo? Pleasure on meeting you, Sawada-san." The Hibari Patriarch motioned them to have a seat. "And the Sun Arcobaleno."

"Likewise, Hibari-sama." Tsunayoshi did a polite bow before pulling Sakura a chair to sit down.

"Father, Reborn asked if he could use one of his Dying Will Bullets at Sakura." Kyouya immediately reported. "Sakura said its okay but we need Uncle Fon and Verde here."

"I already messaged them along Mother. In half an hour they will be here so. . . I'm just going to change. Try not to bite Tsu-kun's head too much, Daddy. . ." Sakura stood up and skipped away.

Seigi glance on his son.

"It seems your darling sister is _very_ happy."

"Indeed she is."

Tsunayoshi just watched as the Hibaris communicate via what Sakura dubbed as 'Hibari speak' which usually a combination of Avian language. He kept rolling his eyes upon Kyouya's bitchfest about how cozy his sister towards him.

Half an hour later, Sakura returned dragging Verde while Fon and Lu Mei were following the two.

". . . I told you, Blood Rose is off limits!"

". . that is impossible! How such artifact. .. a shard of the original cube could bypass those dead nerves? They are fried to be honest!"

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Magic and too many yucky potions to be legal."

"IMPOSSIBLE!"

Lu Mei and Sakura shared a look then gave the Lightning Arcobaleno a twin head slap, knocking him out.

"Since Verde is indisposed, Uncle Fon will be watching so are the parents." Sakura placed to out cold scientist on the high chair always present. "On unrelated note, Onii-sama, we are going to be older siblings! Mother is pregnant again!"

". . I hope it's a boy." Kyouya commented.

"Umu! I want a baby brother!" Sakura happily jumped around. "And I'm going to make sure he would not end up as bloodthirsty as Onii-sama!"

"Hopefully." Seigi uttered as Kyouya glared his father.

"Nothing is wrong with me."

"Of course. You're just a bloodthirsty little shit." Lu Mei chirped.

The boys rolled their eyes as Sakura face palmed.

"Aaaannnnywaaaayyy, let's do it." The young woman moved a few feet from the table. She's just wearing one of her Father's old T-shirt.

"Hmm, I wonder what is your Last regret, Sakura Hime." Reborn said as his chameleon, Leon, turned into a green gun.

Then he shot the Hibari Princess.

Sakura is engulf of Sky Flames with a hint of Cloud and Lightning flames. She exhibit such high purity much more potent than the current Sky Arcobaleno.

Her last regret?

"I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, ONII-SAMA! TSU-KUN! MAMA! PAPA!" She hugged her family, traumatized Tsunayoshi as she chased him for thirty seconds then hugged Fon to death for another ten seconds.

After traumatizing her family, she played with Seigi _not Kyouya_ until the five minute end up. The battle ended in a stalemate that impressed the Hibari Patriarch.

All done with Sakura wearing a black sports bra and short shorts. It seems her innocence is unaffected since Sakura battled her father with Blood Rose in her battle stiletto form.

"Please remind me to NOT anger your sister." Tsunayoshi begged Kyouya.

"Actually, her punch are much painful than her kicks." The Cloud Guardian admitted. "Especially when River dumped several mountains of paperwork on that time of the month and her mango marshmallows are held hostage. Believe me, its tried and tested."

The brunet sweat dropped and paled.

"Hibari-san, you are acting out of character.. . again."

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Tsunayoshi** ended up roped for dinner. However, an hour after he left, he called the Hibari's if he could crash on their home since his _father_ (the word is spit with such venom that made even Seigi blinked in shock) came.

Lu Mei agreed to let the boy crash for a few days or until Iemitsu Sawada left.

"Speaking of Iemitsu! I'm sorry, Tsu! I forgot to strike the idiot out of the family tree!" Sakura exclaimed when they are having tea and coffee.

"Huh? But last time I check you are a Hibari. Are we related?" Tsunayoshi asked.

It would be bad if they are related after all.

"Not really. As a Potter, we are four times removed cousins but we are not related with my Hibari lineage." The Mistress of Death pulled out a blackboard and chalk out of nowhere. "We share the same family since Giotto Vongola descends from the Peverel Family, which is the main branch of Potters. I am the current Matriarch or Head of House of Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverel and Regal House of Mortem. Anyways, Gio-chan is the third son of the Peverel Lord four hundred years ago who went to hiding at Italy because of Family sabotage. I may asked River for details. I descend to the line of Harold Salazar Peverel who hid as Hadrian Potter in 1592. He was the head and first Potter. Since Vongola is an independent branch, I cannot inherit even I am qualified." Sakura explained.

"Because the Potter Magic might over power it?"

"Indeed. I don't know about you but Vongola Famiglia is much more pleasant on the ear than Potter Famiglia. Wa epek." Sakura twirled. "If ever I decide to marry you or Onii-sama on that note, you do not need to think on having a heir even if you end up gay! Magicals had what you call male pregnancy potions available!"

Both Kyouya and Tsunayoshi chocked their drinks.

"SAKURA!"

"She's telling the truth. Magicals do not care about sexuality as long as there is a heir." Fon hid his smile on his sleeves.

"Fon-san please stop this talk.. . " Tsunayoshi begged.

"You're not familiar with homosexual talk?" Sakura is on the Trolling Mood.

"For all of who's holy, I already suffered enough on that!"

Kyouya produced a large bowl full of mango marshmallows which Sakura immediately dove off.

"And that's what you do to make her shut up."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"You know, the kids are much happier now." Lu Mei commented as her husband slid on the bed with her.

"Hn. Also, our daughter is much more alive now." Seigi admitted as he pulled his wife on his chest and kissed her cheek. "I never saw her this happy especially after Tsunayoshi-kun is been sealed, sending her into Discord. Add the influx of her past life memories and the attack. . . you get my drift."

"As long as the kids are happy, I do not have any problem. At least, Sakura and Kyouya are no longer drifting. On unrelated note, do you noticed the looks the Vongola Heir is giving on our daughter?"

Seigi snorted.

"Sure I did. The young man is been discreet, alright. I am just waiting for Tsunayoshi-kun to talk to me first since Fon is asking if we would be opening a betting pool."

Lu Mei giggled.

"What do you think. . .?"

"That Sakura would either end up with Tsunayoshi-kun and Kyouya in a triad relationship since River messed up with her genetic make-up when she was reborn as our daughter making her the perfect mother for the future Vongola Eleventh and Hibari Heir?"

"Oi, Mama, Papa! Stop trying to hook me up with the skylark and the cub!" Sakura shouted three hallways away from them.

"Just speculations, dear! At least you had our blessing to seduce those two!" Lu Mei shouted back.

"I DON'T DO INCEST, DAMN IT!"

Seigi threw his wife a deadpan look.

"We are going to have a lineage test tomorrow."

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Iemitsu Sawada is confused. He was expecting his Tuna-fishy waiting at home so he could give him the Vongola half-rings need for the Inheritance Ceremony. However, the only one who greeted him is Nana. When asked,

" _Tsu-kun is out having study sessions and sleepovers with his friends!"_

He could not even contact Reborn.

It took him two days to find where Tsuna is. The boy is accompanied by a lovely girl eating ice cream in a cozy café.

". . I told you, being a boss is annoying. We should try to train those trigger happy idiots to do their work with _minimal_ casualties so we won't end up drowning in paperwork." The girl ranted.

His son rolled his eyes before taking a bite of his frappe.

"Those casualties are coming from from Hayato, Kyouya and Mukuro at any rate."

"So we need to think punishments suited for them. _One that would stick."_

". . any suggestion?"

"Barney marathon in a reinforced and flame proof wall. The one where we could even throw cannon fodders to interrogate."

"Any more traumatizing than that?"

"Before or after we did an overdue house cleaning?"

"In between for total effect, future Lady Decimo."

The girl giggled.

"I told you, you would need to court me."

"Of course. I even asked Reborn about proper courting Etiquettes so is Kyouya. Your Mother send me three different books on that subject alone."

"Actually, those stuffy protocols are necessary for you to learn. If those idiots trained you and not sealed just because _someone_ do not want you in the other side, you should not be cramming here. Twenty years-worth of necessary knowledge shoved in your throat is an overkill."

"Twenty four, actually."

Iemitsu visibly bristled on the underlying insult the young woman thrown at him. He decide to approach them.

"Tuna-fishy~"

Tsuna wince while the girl snickered.

"Tuna fishy?"

"Sakura, cut it out."

"But—but "

"I'll held your marshmallows hostage.''

"No! that's not fair!"

The brunet rolled his eyes as he motioned his father to take a seat.

"Sakura, meet my father, Sawada Iemitsu. Iemitsu, meet Hibari Sakura, my Lightning who almost fall into Discord when you sealed me eleven years ago.'' Tsunayoshi's eyes are shimmering in anger remembering that.

"Tsuna, I did that because I do not want you and Nana in the Mafia." Iemitsu hissed as he noticed the privacy ward around them.

"Iemitsu-san, the day we activated those pretty fires threw the civilian life out of the freaking window." Sakura answered, as she held Tsuna's hand in order to calm the older boy down. "Did you even think about the consequences of your actions? Seals are only useful to other elements but Skies are not! Flames are tied to one's soul especially Sky Flames. Tsu-kun's life are shot to hell a month after the sealing and I almost fall into Discord because my bond to him is brutally ripped into pieces. My family are about to raise a Blood Fued to the moron who sealed MY Sky that almost killed us!" by the end of her rant, her eyes are bleeding into amber orange, signaling her own sky flames.

Seeing Iemitsu's horror stricken face made Sakura and Tsunayoshi glance on each other.

Maybe, just maybe. . Iemitsu can be turned into an all-.

"I did not know that the seal would do that. We should have used others. ."

Or not.

Twin right hooks made the CEDEF Head flew outside the café.

"I—I cannot think what to say." Tsunayoshi raked his hand on his fluffy hair.

"Well, I knew what I would say." Sakura raised her left hand where her magical foci –a bracelet—is placed. "I, Lady Sakura Hibari-Peverel-Mortem, Lady of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverel and Royal House of Mortem, thereby cast out Iemitsu Sawada out of my family. I thereby cut his connection to us and never be accepted back to MY family. So I say , so mote it be!"

"So mote it be." Tsunayoshi spit out like a venom. "Do not come near me again unless its business, Iemitsu."

Throwing several yens to cover the destroyed window, the two Skies left.

Unknown to them, Timmy swallowed the original half rings that Iemitsu is carrying.


	2. Crippled Sky 2

**Crippled Sky**

 **Chapter 2**

 **To** say that Tsunayoshi and Sakura are livid is an understatement. Hearing from Iemitsu's mouth that sealing his own son is nonnegotiable and _he_ is willing to kill newly bonded Guardians just to make sure Tsunayoshi will be living his civilian life is the final nail on the coffin.

The two immediately ran towards the training room to take off some steam.

"Timmy, what happened?'' Kyouya asked the golem who landed on his palm.

Timmy opened his mouth and spit a box with CEDEF crest on it. Reborn took the said box, revealing the half of Vongola Rings.

"And why did that idiot delivered the rings this early? Tsunayoshi is only seventeen and he haven't taken his O.W.L.S and N.E.W.T.S Test as of yet!" The Sun Arcobaleno felt like strangling the CEDEF HEAD.

"That would be a problem, Reborn. According to my source, Xanxus is making his way to search on the last Heir. Sakura and Tsunayoshi are not in the mood to talk as of now." Fon said as they watched the recorded confrontation the two Skies had with Iemitsu.

"How Foolish! No wonder those two exploded!" Reborn felt like killing the External Advisor.

"She casted him out of the family. Iemitsu cannot come near Tsunayoshi-kun unless its official business." Kyouya gently pet Timmy who purred in satisfaction. "That vow is used to strike someone out of the family tree."

"Your darling sister is still fuming, Young Master Kyouya." River said as he leaned on the door. "I send her somewhere to cool off."

The Cloud raised an eyebrow.

"Which world?"

"Where innocence came from."

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Universe 9876, Old Japan**

 **Edo Palace,**

" **I'm so going to fucking kill you, RIVER ALVAREZ!"** Sakura screamed in frustration kicking a level 3 blue akuma on the face, killing it.

Another group of Akuma encircled her as she stumped her foot. The flames erupt as she killed them.

"Mooh, they kept on coming like freaking cockroaches! Where the heck am I anyway?!"

She knew Tsunayoshi is not with her in this world. Sakura should really expect River to dumped her in a world somewhere where she could channel her anger and be useful at the same time.

"Blood Rose, any Accommodators around?"

" _Yes, Sakura-chan. I sense several Exorcists, the owners of the Green Innocence. I could name them if you like."_

"I would be grateful if you could, Rose."

The Crystal Blood Innocence hummed on the back of her head.

" _I sense Lee Lenalee, Arystar Krory the III, Miranda Lotto, Bookman and Lavi Bookman Jr. They are accompanied by a Accommodator candidate and two others. Ms. Lee's innocence are dropping in five percent synchronization rate."_

Sakura's eyebrow furrowed. "Any Noah around except the one beside me?"

". . _twelve Noah's since the creepy mind rapist is still unawaken."_

"Meaning everyone minus Wisely. Got it." Sakura turned around and looked up at Millennium Earl's smiling face. "Merry met, Lord Millennium. I would like to call you on your true name but that would be rude of me."

"Nyohoho, how polite, my lady. Merry met indeed." He bend his large body in order to stare at her face. "May I know what is your name? You sound British."

"My name is Lady Sakura Peverel, My Lord. I am half British half Japanese." She courtesy. "I apologize but. . do you Know where am I? My Butler decide to dump me here in order to cool off."

"You are currently in Japan, Lady Peverel. In the middle of a war."

Sakura closed her eyes then walked towards the nearest wall.

Then bang her head on it thrice, much to the amusement of the First Adam.

"Why? Oh God, why? Tell me who I pissed off on my last life except that idiot Voldemort and Dumbledore! I knew I did so many unquestionable things before I died the first time but this is plain ridiculous!" she placed both of her hands on her head then hit her head on the wall for the last time.

Then glared at Millennium Earl.

"I'm NEUTRAL. I DON'T care if the Noah Family and those Black Order go around killing each other but please do not include me on your family feuds!"

"Okay, Sakura-chan ~ X3" The man chuckled. "May I know how you know me?"

"Other universe Mistress of Death."

"But I thought you are a boy.''

"Alternates."

"Ah."

Their attention are caught by a large explosion. Sakura pulled her broom from her hidden utility pouch and used it to float like the Earl is doing with Lero.

From her view up ahead, she could clearly see a giant Akuma. They are five in total as the Cross Unit are busy disposing it.

"Nee, My Lord. . could you tell me the reason why this Holy War is created?" Sakura asked as she watched her favorite Unit being thrown like lifeless dolls around. "Is this really necessary? All I could see is useless bloodshed."

"Have you been in a war, Lady Peverel?''

"Been there, done that. I died after making sure I killed the two bastards. One who molded me to become a weapon I am today, even I was granted with a clean state. The other one just wanted to kill me, plain and simple." The young woman swing her legs. Now, she just noticed she is still wearing her black and red goth loli that reach her thighs.

Millennium Earl did not answered her. Instead of being irritated, Sakura held her ears as a pair of orange headphones with H31 print appeared.

And start singing the song [Tir na nOg], Caligula Insert Song 3. For some reason, the song fitted the current scenario.

Pouring her heart and magic in the song, Sakura felt the sudden darkness cleared. Oh, she knew she is helping the Exorcists by taking its attention towards her but ALL dark creatures or being ALWAYS listen to Death.

"Trace. . on." Standing up, Excaliburn appeared in her hand. "I'll take that one. Souls should be back on the cycle once again.''

"Okay, Sakura-chan X3! Only one and some annoying ones." The Earl wanted to see what the Fairy made weapon could do to his Akumas.

Sakura glance on him before raising the sword.

" **Ex- CALIBURN!"**

00000000000 **O00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Lavi Bookman Jr. Did a double take before shouting;

"GET OUT OF THE WAY! LENALEE, CHAOJI! KRORY!"

His fellow exorcist glance on him before running for their lives. (on Lenalee's case, carried away)

The Bookman Jr. along the panda Bookman watched in fascination when the powerful beam cut not one but four Giant Akuma's in one strike. The said Akumas groaned before turning into dust.

"Jiji. . what was that?"

"I do not know, brat. But whoever did that is powerful and an accommodator." Bookman answered as they stared at the large crater created.

"Or for the reason I am just bored."

All eyes landed on the young woman who was sitting on a . . . broom? She was clad in a black and red frilly goth Loli dress that reach her thighs. Her black hair is tied in low pony tails and curled like drills that ended below her impressive chest. Her additional accessories are a pair of orange headphones and Sakura hairclips on her left temple.

Green eyes met emerald green.

"Merry met, Exorcist of Black Order. My name is Sakura Peverel and NO, I am not a Noah neither an Exorcist." She got off her broom as her wedge heels transformed into Lenalee's dark boots. "However, I will taking that Girl. Her synchronization rate is too low for my taste and I do not want anyone to die in my watch."

"And how would we know you are not in league with the Noahs?" Lavi asked.

"I am Neutral on this war. I do not have the reason to fight. My very Innocence would not allow me to fight unless it is endangering me.'' Sakura took Lenalee and basically threw her inside a large cube complete with several couches and tables. "There. Have fun."

"You cannot just take me like that!" Lenalee exclaimed as she landed on the soft couch as her fellow exorcist continued to fight.

"I can, Ms. Lee. And I can see you dying because you are such a stubborn brat." Sakura sat down and poured themselves some tea. "Your own Innocence are too weak to fight alongside you. Mooh, Dark Boots, used my magic and please materialize so I could treat your wounds."

Lenalee watched as her own innocence took form into a younger version of her. Dark Boots blinked then jumped at Sakura.

"Blood Heart!"

"My name is Sakura, Sorellina. And my partner's name is Blood Rose." Sakura gently ruffled the seven year olds hair. "Feel free to call me Sorella. That means Sister in Italian."

"Okay, Sorella!" the green innocence happily snuggled on Sakura's chest as the older girl started to heal her wounds. "So warm . . ."

"Just take a rest, Little one." The green eyed girl murmured as Dark Boots is engulf into an orange cocoon, just in time for her magical crest to appear. "Hmm?"

The crest of the Deathly Hallows absorbed the rather devastating attack of the Earl that leveled the whole Edo, only leaving the NEUTRAL Cube and the Edo Palace.

Lenalee, meanwhile, is shell shocked on what she sees.

"Sakura-san, Let me go! Lavi-,"

"They are still alive along the Tiedol Unit." Sakura took a sip of her tea, who looks as cool as a cucumber. "a little winded and a few broken bones but they alive. I am actually waiting for the final actor actually."

"Final. . actor?"

"Indeed. You will be happy seeing him, I tell you."

Focusing their attention on the battle, Sakura smiled seeing Allen Walker with his newly evolved Innocence. She blinked when she felt a tug from Crown Clown but allowed the said Innocence to draw some magic from her.

It's not that she is running low. Quite opposite, actually.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Allen Walker's eyebrow furrowed when he felt Crown Clown . . . so giddy. He blinked and a bit shocked when instead of being drained from his battle with the Earl, he felt energize.

"Oya, oya, It seems Lady Peverell is a bit fond of you." Millennium Earl commented. "Now I know why she is familiar even this is the first time I saw her."

"I'm sorry but I never knew someone as Lady Peverel." The albino slashed he Earl who jumped away to gain some distance.

"I HAD PLENTY OF BLACKMAIL FOR CROSS MARIAN AND SEVERAL GOLD BULLION TO PAY THE IDIOTS DEBTS FOR YOU! ADD TO THE FACT I HAD IN GOOD AUTHORITY THAT TYKI-PON IS INLOVE WITH YOU!" Sakura shouted from the Neutral Cube via megaphone. "Moreover, I HAD MITARASHI DANGO!"

Everyone turned their eyes on her then moved to Tyki as the Noah of Pleasure choked his spit.

"I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH SHOUNEN!"

"Yeah, sure. Tell yourself that, Tyki-pon. Just don't go all tentacle monster on me." Sakura murmured as twin devil horns appeared on top of her head making her the black haired version of Black Allen. "Geez, I'm on Trolling mood. . .buwahahahaha!"

 _Allen's female version. . ._ everyone thought as they watched her cackling evilly as she waved a thin book then send it to Allen.

The Accommodator of Crown Clown opened the said book before screaming, accidentally throwing the said . .. abomination on the grinning Earl.

Who shared the insane cackling once he read it.

River appeared by that time, sure that his Master is now calm. He did not expect seeing both the Black Order and half of the Noah family losing their minds because of Sakura.

"Young Mistress, I dump you here so you could let some steam out because of the stunt Iemitsu did, NOT destroying the sanity left from everyone." Death said in a deadpan voice.

"Eh. . . I'm bored and I saw my two favorite. Allen and Tykki!" Sakura replied.

"Ah, the Poker Pair?" Even Lenalee stared at him in disbelief. "Anyways, time to go. Tsunayoshi and Kyouya are nagging me about you."

Sakura pouted but stood up. She pulled another set of her utility pouch with complete guide on how to use it.

"Mooh, fine." Giving the belt to Lenalee, a pair of black and green double doors appeared behind River. "See ya later!"

Before anyone could stop her, Sakura entered the door alongside River, leaving the Noahs and Black order confused beyond reason.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **You know,** even I had gotten confused." River commented as they returned back to HIbari Mansion which is past nine in the evening.

"Actually, _it's not_ supposed to have some sense." Sakura replied as she fell on the bed. Looking up on the ceiling. . "Do you think I could dropped there some time?"

"Why not? As long as you won't meddle too much. You should asked Heart if you could dispose several of those Apocryphos. They are annoying and destroys the very soul, making them unable to return on the rebirth cycle,"

"Well then, good to know!"

 **The next day,**

"GOOODDD MMMMOOOORRRRNNNNIIIINGG!" Sakura bounced towards the Dining Room wearing a namichuu uniform. However, instead of normal socks, she is wearing black panty hose stockings.

"Good morning. You're pretty much energetic today." Seigi greeted his daughter.

"Umu! I'm going to school today! Gonna check if the curriculum overhaul is been starting then lunch with Onii-sama and the gang! Ah, I remember, I need to go to England later this weekend."

"hn?"

"Just checking if my counterpart left Privet."

"Hn."

"I know, I will be careful. I'm planning to bring River and Emerald with me. I already have my papers so those Morons cannot chain me on their rotting system." Sakura poured herself some coffee. "Where's everyone?"

"Kyouya and Tsunayoshi already left earlier. Your mother, meanwhile, took the kids, Lambo and I-pin for a trip on the toy store." Seigi swipe his tablet. "Its already nine, anyway."

"Oh, I haven't notice. Are you going out too, Father?''

Seigi glance on his daughter. "I'm free today so I could accompany you."

The smile of on her face told him that his decision is the right thing to say.

However, for Kyouya, its not.

" **what are you** doing in here?" Kyouya hissed as his Father threw him an amused look.

"Following your sister of course. Sakura seldom ask for my company, you know." Seigi is actually enjoying riling up his son especially since he knew that Namimori Middle is his Territory. Sakura's territory is her Workshop and THE Family, come to think of that.

"Stop being a killjoy, Onii-sama and take a nap along with Father." Sakura rolled her eyes as she dive thru the tall slacks of paperwork River brought her. They are worth of seven hundred files, the only remaining is five. "I'm about to finish anyway."

"You are the only one I know who did not complain on that abomination.'' Seigi commented.

"I should be grateful that they are just this small. According to River, Amu has the worst since her office is usually spilling with so much papers." Sakura signed the last one file which burst into flames. "Finish!"

The Hibari men shared a glance before shrugging.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Seigi ended up being the kids chaperone when they all decided to go to an Arcade after school. The Hibari Patriarch fully expected that Kyouya would not come since Arcades are usually full of crowds but he under estimated is son's sister complex.

"Sakura-chan, you got a sharp eye!" Takeshi exclaimed as Sakura won a shooting game between him and Reborn even the Sun Arcobaleno had his ultimate cheat code Leon.

"I never miss unless I wanted to. Another reason I learned how to use Tessen and SENBON." Sakura replied as she put down her toy gun. "But nothing beats an allout no hands barrel duel! Speaking of which, its been a while since I did fencing."

"How could you practice fencing when you are crippled?" Hayato asked in disbelief.

"We had a special battle stimulator at home similar to Sword Art Online." She answered as she jumped on her brother's back, making Kyouya stiffen when he felt her soft chest pressed on his back. 'Nee, Onii-sama?!"

"Hn."

"Kyouya, she is your sister. No need to be awkward." Tsunayoshi said as he tap his half ring hidden inside his shirt. "We had company."

Sakura's green eyes glance upon the blonde teenager coming on their way. She would touch the Lightning half ring if she wasn't using her brother as her teddy bear.

"His name is Basil, Iemitsu's subordinate." She told her Sky/best friend. "According to River, if Iemitsu screw up on you, Basil is much much worse."

"How worse are we talking about?"

"You will see."

The gang grabbed Basil and entered a high class restaurant. Seigi walk towards the waiter who brought them in a hidden booth.

"Merry met, Basil." Tsunayoshi greeted the boy and he kinda like the way Sakura's greeting.

"Merry met indeed, Tsunayoshi-dono. I is Basil, Master Iemitsu send me to deliver a package for you and your Guardians." Basil politely bow.

"What the fuck? We are not in Early Edo!" Hayato exclaimed.

"Hayato-kun, that was rude. Please remember your Etiquette." Sakura glared upon the Half Italian.

"I apologize, hime."

"Apology accepted,"

"We are waiting for our chaperon, Seigi san then we can talk." Tsunayoshi glance on Sakura who nodded.

Once Seigi sat down, she casted several privacy wards on their booth.

"Speak."

Basil blinked before presenting them a familiar box.

"The original half rings are already given to us, Sir Basil. These are fake," Sakura said. "My apologies, may name is Hibari Sakura, Tsunayoshi's Primary Lightning."

That spark the introduction.

"Did Master Iemitsu gave you the rings himself, Tsunayoshi-dono?" Basil asked.

"No. Sakura's golem, Timmy, swallowed the box after we casted him out of the family when he tried to talked to me. Good thing Timmy did because I had in good authority that he would give the Lightning half ring to Lambo instead of Sakura here." The brunet answered.

Basil nodded, understanding the logic.

"I have to warn you, The Varia are trying to collect the rest of the half rings. Xanxus, the Varia Head, is trying to take the Decimo title." The shy blonde warned them.

"Thank you for your warning but we already knew about the Varia. We are waiting for them, actually since I wanted to talk first. I know I should not -"

"No, Sakura-chan. You are entitled to speak since you are the Head of House of the Peverell Family where Vongola Primo came." Reborn cut her off.

"Is that so? Good to know or I could just summon a certain sugar crazed addict."

Tsunayoshi and Kyouya raised an eyebrow.

"Don't come bitching when they delivered another set of paperwork on you."

"Oh, hush!"

Takeshi and Hayato shared a grin (which is plain creepy since Hayato HATED Takeshi) upon the three.

After the snack, they left the restaurant and met Lu Mei along the kids outside. They were about to go to THE Cavalleone Mansion when a silver haired man appeared.

"Voi! Shitty brat! Give me the rings!"

Tsunayoshi glance on Sakura. "Who was that?"

"Squalo Superbi, Xanxus Vongola's Rain and the Sword Emperor of Varia. He is very skilled in swordmanship and he is an Inverted Rain. I do pity him when Xanxus is on one of his moods. Alcohol is a bitch to wash on the hair, you know?" Sakura activated Blood Rose and blocked the sword with her heels. "Squalo, can we talk first?"

"I don't have any time for such things, shitty brat!" Squalo tried to throw her away but Sakura did a backflip.

"How unfortunate. I really want to talk first since I knew you want to kill my Sky." The green eyed girl moved so fast and kicked Squalo on the chest, sending him flying. Running towards the others, Sakura activated her own version of Noah's Ark.

Hanging Gardens of Babylon.

Last thing Squalo saw is the smirk from the Decimo Heir.

 **Hibari Mansion,**

"This is not good. They are moving now." Tsunayoshi said as they reach the newly built club house a few meters from the gardens.

"Indeed. We need to learn who is the idiot suggested to do this. The Vongola Ring Trials should be happening by next year, the earliest." Sakura agreed. "Power wise, we are not yet ready since Takeshi-kun and Ryohei-san are civilians who just got roped in here. We need to talk to Mukuro and Chrome too. . even we called the rest of the Arcobalenos for help, we do not have enough time."

"Sakura is correct." Reborn admitted, much to the chagrin of Hayato. "The Varia are elite assassins, the best of Vongola."

"River, does the Hanging Gardens is built the same way with Avalon?" Sakura asked as she looked at him.

"Indeed. But instead, we could pull a Zelretch and throw you lot in an alternate dimension to train. The Hanging Gardens are pretty much the same with Avalon. Thirty minutes here is equivalent to eight years inside." River answered. "More than enough time."

Kyouya cannot help but to shook his head.

'Sakura, I know you are obsessed with that anime D. Gray Man but I never thought you would create your own version of Noah's Ark."

"Actually Hanging Gardens of Babylon is the Noble Phantasm of Assassin of Red in Fate Apocrypha." Sakura corrected her brother. "Anyways, at least we had more time. Tsu, any suggestions?"

"I want all the files about the Varia. And the rules about the Ring Trials." Tsunayoshi answered as River dumped four thick folders on his lap. "Thank you, River."

"So, how do we train?" Takeshi asked.

All eyes turned to Sakura.

"Ugh, fiiinnneee."

Throwing them inside the Hanging Gardens' training room, Sakura locked the door and shared a high five on Kyouya who is sporting an evil smirk.

"How long do you think it will take before they start cursing me?"

"Five seconds."

Five seconds later, a screen appeared in front of the siblings.

" _I FUCKING HATE YOU TWO, SAKURA! KYOUYA!"_ Tsunayoshi shouted as he was chased by a pack of four wolves along Takeshi and Hayato. Ryohei is busy carving a chimera's head while Chrome, who is possessed by Mukuro is fighting a vampire.

"I love you too, Tsu! Good luck!" Sakura cackle in glee as they watched the fluffy Decimo punched a wolf on the head, killing it.

Leaving Hanging Gardens, the Hibari siblings are greeted by Seigi who dropped a thick folder on his daughter's hands before leaving.

"What's that?"

"Passport to England. Wanna come and bite some herbivores to death?"

Kyouya's grins is positively bloodthirsty that made even Fon looked on the other way.

Sometimes, ignorance is a bliss.

 **Privet Drive, Little Whinning, Surrey**

Harry James Potter, the Boy Who lived, Defeater of Lord Voldemort (which is actually his mother's doing) is having a meltdown since he came back for summer vacation after the disastrous end of the Tri wizard Tournament where he was roped against his will. He fought a nesting mother dragon, save his _best friend_ Ronald Weasly (note sarcasms here) and watched as his fellow Champion Cedric Diggory murdered in front of him.

Oh, let's not forget about Voldemort's rebirth where the said bastard used his blood (the same blood powering the blood wards which chained him at the Dursleys).

Fun-fucking-tastic.

Now, good old Dumbledore then, proceed to send him back in Durzekaban so he _will be protected._ That his Mother's _love_ will make sure he is safe from the forces of Voldemort.

Harry stabbed worm that slither on his sight. _Safe, my foot! Sure, Voldie won't try to storm in this place so I could be safe! So, yes, I would be safe on those inbreed morons but I am not safe from my so called_ Family _that should be taking care of me!_

Are they blind or what?! Everyone who had eyes could see this! What kind of people shoves toddlers in a cupboard under the stairs? How many children are being beaten because of their so called freakiness that they cannot control? How many children had suffered year end adventures on the so called safest place on the whole world Hogwarts?

Che, don't make him laugh.

"Ohh, an active Cloud with sun Secondary! Lu-cky!" Harry shot up straight and manage to avoid a –is that a police baton?! On his head. Blinking, his attention focused on the two guest who are both wearing black leather riding suit. The girl had green trims while the boy had purple.

However, he did a double take once the girl's appearance sink in.

He is looking on his female version for Merlin's sake!

"Hello, Harry! My name is Sakura Hibari and this is my older brother, Kyouya Hibari!" Sakura happily introduce herself.

"He-Hello. . .?" his own green eyes narrowed in suspicion. "How do you know where I lived?"

"Simple, really! You see, I am the current Head of Peverel family. . the same Peverells in Bettle and Bards. Also, I am searching for any stray family member around since I was holed up in my country which is Japan, by the way. Goblins are very helpful. . with a price." Sakura's grin is actually creeping him out. "On to the most important topic, we are here to kidnap you! You are a family after all and I still needed a Cloud anyway. Did you already set yourself on fire. . like . . in one of those stupid test dumbly is orchestrating every year, non?"

"Y-yes. .? Just last year."

"Perfect! Then, let's go! Leave those things, we could buy you new ones back home. We will visit Gringotts first to strip any spells on your person. Can't have our _KAWAII itoko_ being dragged back in this madness."

Harry felt his eye twitch before taking a glance on . . Kyouya.

"Hn."

"What do you mean I had no choice? She's your sister right?"

Kyouya raised an eyebrow then glance at Sakura who was cackling madly.

"hn."

"But—but, why should I trust you? How would I know you are not send by Voldemort?" he cannot help but to be suspicious.

"Wao. This one had enough self-preservation than you, Sakura." The demon prefect commented.

"You are just happy that he could understand Hibari speak which is a variation of Avis or bird language." Sakura rolled her eyes. "Come on, before the order of the fried chicken makes some appearance. And if I see any hideous robes of Dumbledore, I'm so going to Fiedfyre the twinkling bastard." She held out her hand. "Will you come with us, Harry?"

Harry stared at the hand held for him. For a few moments, Sakura wondered if she came too strong upon the younger boy but smiled widely when he took her hand.

"Okay! Gringotts, here we come!"

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Kidnaping Harry is so pathetically easy that Kyouya is itching to . . ahem. . . _educate_ the ones who are guarding the younger boy. The Hibari Heir eyed the young omnivore who followed his sister's words like a goddamn gospel but cautious enough to spot the few slips Sakura is dropping on him.

So, Harry is the alternate version of his darling little sister. That makes him automatically part of the pack.

"Ah, Lady Peverel, We already finished your request." The Account Manager of Peverel Vaults, Rodefang said, making Sakura smiled brightly.

"Really?! That's great! May we see it? Can we? Can we?"

"Of course," the Goblin produce a box. He gave it to Sakura who happily opened it, revealing its contents.

Seven different color rings.

"Hmm?"

"Goblin made S-class flame rings. A bit superior than Gianini's work but makes our magic and flames more powerful. Amplifier and channel, in other words. Since we cannot use the Vongola Rings, and I knew myself that the Peverel ring is A sky ring, well, you know the rest."

"Does that mean you cannot wear the Vongola Lightning ring?"

"I could since I am Tsu's bonded Lightning. However, this once had no issues channeling my Sky Flames along my Cloud and Lightning. To be honest, the Vongola one would be used as a necklace of sorts."

"Is this the flames you are talking about?" Harry asked.

He and Sakura turned around to see Harry's palm blazing in Cloud and Sun flames. There is a hint of orange on it.

"Yes. But it appears that your Sky Flame shattered when we are first hit by the Killing curse. According to River, that was exactly what happened to me coupled that I martyred myself on the final battle." Sakura answered. ". . . even if my close friends killed me by the end. ."

"Sa. .Sakura. . what do you mean?" Harry asked. His green eyes widen in fear and disbelief.

"She was you. An alternate, Harry James Potter." Kyouya answered. "Sakura's first name is Harriet Lily Potter. Same background like you until the Final Battle. My sister killed Voldemort along his Horcruxes at the ruins of Hogwarts. She told me that after she killed the Dark Lord, her _friends_ (he spat the word) just waited a month before trying to wed her to Weasly Ronald even she had no intention of doing that. The plan was to get all her money, impregnate her that would let to a wedding. Once the child is born, Sakura here will be hailed as the next Dark Lady. After that, she needs to the die."

"For the Greater Good," Sakura and Harry uttered as the younger boy fell back on his chair.

"I fucking hate that slogan.'' Sakura admitted a few moments later. "And that was the main reason why I asked for a blood test. I wanted to be sure you are not drugged like me."

"I. . I did not think you had an agenda on that. I thought it was a standard Gringgots procedure."


	3. Crippled Sky 3

**An;**

Oh DEAR LORD. I never thought you would love this story! Who knew making our favorite Potter a Hibari would do this?! Heck, I am even asking myself what the fuck I have been smoking when I made this! By the way, song of inspiration, Eiyuu Unmei no Uta, first opening song of Fate Apocrypha. Wonderful song and anime of Fate Series.

Thank you for the favs and follows! As I wrote this, I saw freaking **105 favs and 123 Follows! You guys are the BEST! And it's been what, TWO DAYS?! HERE'S A CHAPTER!**

 _ **Warning;**_

 **Beware of Fluffiness, Kyouya and Tsunayoshi's flirting and all around craziness. Hmm, should I complete the Arcobaleno Set minus Viper? They're Xanxus Mist after all. . .**

 **And how do you make the poll anyway?!**

 **Crippled Sky 3**

 **Chapter 3**

"Care to tell me why we haven't cut the throats of those annoying Purebloods? Especially the Death Eaters, Nee-chan?" Harry asked they are currently strap inside Hellicarrier Sakura brought without Seigi's knowledge. "And since when you own a Hellicarrier, anyway?! Avengers just go out the market last year!"

Kyouya is grinning as his sister piloted the said thing.

"I own Chelsea two years ago. And even it is amusing to gut DE early, I was actually planning to ask the Vindice first for permission, not that they would say no anyway. Bermuda is bitching years ago that several Flame users have gone 'missing' or gotten their memories about Dying Will Flames wiped out in their minds." Sakura pressed the auto pilot then stood up.

"I got confused." Harry pointed out.

"Oh, sorry. I was planning to hire Varia to gut out the DE two months later after Voldemort take over the Ministry. While we are waiting, I already asked Griphook to siphoned the idiot's wealth under their noses. It would start from the low ranking DE's up to Malfoy. After all, Lucuis is Tommy boy's largest piggy bank." She explained.

"What about the Baby Death Eaters?" Kyouya asked as he pulled out one of the Peverel Wines stashed on the pantry. "And how much did it cost to have a toy like this?"

"Nothing as of yet. And the cost total I burn is eighty billion Euro."

The boys choked their spits.

" **Huh?!"**

"What? I had the money, Onii-sama. And its your fault not paying attention on me. You know what I do when boredom strikes." Sakura rolled her eyes as she poured herself a glass of wine. Taking a seat on one of the couches, she pulled out her laptop and wore her eyeglasses. "Crippling the economy will do the rest. My minions are currently removing innocent civilians since old Voldie's resurrection is already broadcasted."

"I thought you are going to wash your hands on them?" Kyouya glance on her.

"As amusing as it is, No. I had plans on Magical Britain. Harry, read this and give me your questions and opinions this weekend. You will not also returning to Surrey unless we plan on burning the said house down.''

"Okay," Harry accepted the folder. "Why are you doing this again? Are you still bitter about the traitor thing?"

"You can say so." Sakura admitted as she took a sip of her wine. "Being betrayed by your family in all but blood hurts so much, Harry. Learning that my own birth is orchestrated since the beginning is baffling, to be honest. Learning that my mother is actually in love with Regulus and that Mom is already pregnant on her sixth year with my supposed to be older brother but lost the baby because of Albus shook my own core. Learning that Mom is very much like Hermionie, drugged that it's the main reason she died since Voldemort just actually stunned her. "

Kyouya took a seat beside her and pulled his sister on his lap. Sakura made herself comfortable and clung on his jacket.

The image made Harry blink.

Sakura purred under her brother's touch. "You two looked like newlyweds, to be honest."

"Ho? Hear that Sakura?" The Cloud Guardian smirked as his breath gently blew on his darling sister's ear, making her blush on the roots of her hair.

"S-Stop Teasing me, Onii-sama!" Sakura pushed Kyouya a bit but the bastard is using his Cloud flames in order to chain her up. "Oi, I never knew you are into BDSM!"

"My, my, my, never knew you are _interested_. Might as well tell this to Tsu."

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

Harry threw them a disgust look.

"I never thought you two are into incest."

"Actually, no." Kyouya pushed Sakura on the couch, imprisoning her. "River, her Death partner, tweak her genes. Making her a full born Potter in magic. I forgot the technicalities he said but overall, Sakura could be married to me and Tsunayoshi. After we courted her of course."

"Oh, well then, bye."

"Harry, get back here and help me!" Sakura shouted as Harry ran out of the room. "You! What the hell was-ohmp!"

 _O-onii-sama is . . . KISSING ME?!_

Her mind when blank when Kyouya gently nibble her lower lip earning a soft gasp from her. The older boy immediately took advantage of that and shove his tongue on her mouth.

Sakura let out a soft moan. Her mind is reeling that Kyouya, her brother, and best friend have feelings for her which is not a sibling one at any rate. She also remembered that their parents are fully supporting this relationship!

Freeing herself upon those restraints, she pushed Kyouya with all of her might, sending her older brother out of the couch.

"HIBARI KYOUYA!" Her green eyes glowed like the Killing curse. "If this is a joke, stop it!"

Kyouya let out a wince. Tsk, time for damage control.

"This is not a joke, Sakura." The Hibari Heir stood up and walk towards her. Sakura took a step back until her back hit the cold wall. Gently, he raised her chin to meet his eyes. "I may be a cold hearted bastard but I will never hurt you that way."

"Then why are you doing this?! I do not understand! Is it because of Tsunayoshi? What? Tell me!"

"Both Tsunayoshi and I are head over heels in love with you. Are you satisfied?"

Sakura froze hearing that declaration.

In love? As in love-love like Mommy and Daddy? Since Kyouya is saying both he and Tsu are in love with her. . . why? She doesn't understand.

"Why? I. . I thought Tsu is just teasing me. . " blinking her green eyes, Sakura's thoughts are going haywire. Sure, she and Emerald had this passing talk but what she did not told the said Kaleidostick is that she never knew, really, the main difference of being loved by a person. That. . . she will became that person's own world. "I don't understand.. . weapons does not need to learn that kind of emotion. . ."

Kyouya cannot help but to let out strings of curses on his mouth. Sakura is having a relapse!

 _Damn you, Magical Britain for turning his Beloved Singer like this!_

"Sakura! Listen to my voice and focus on me and only me! Sakura!" the Cloud Guardian shook her. "YOU are NOT a weapon! You are my sister, my best friend and soon to be lover and bride along with Tsunayoshi. You are ours and we would not want you EVER think you are a weapon!" he hugged her and murmured words upon her ear, gently rocking Sakura.

The young Mistress of Death's panic attack slash relapse gradually stop minutes later. Kyouya, once sure she is now calm, murmured an apology on her ear before pressing a nerve on her neck.

Sakura fell unconscious.

"Kyouya . .? Is it safe for me to go back?" Harry called out softly.

"Hn."

Harry took a quick look before he returned on the living room carrying a white blanket. Seeing the said item, Kyouya gently placed his sister on the couch and covered her with it.

" Chelsea, please take us back home,"

'' **Gladly, Kyouya-sama."** The AI answere **d**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Namimori, Hibari Mansion**

Sakura wince when a sharp pain pierce her skull. Damn it, did she drunk another glass of Asgardian mead again? She is going to blame River for this. . .

Burying her face on her pillow, she giggled as she smelled chocolates and oranges on her left.

 _Smells like Tsu~_

Something hot pressed on her back. Her nose smelled dried blood and clouds.

 _Onii-sama~_

Wait. Paused. Rewind.

 _Dried Blood?!_

"Dried Blood?!" Sakura opened her eyes. A set of amber orange and silver amethyst greeted her. She was about to complain what she smelt when headache made itself known. "Please turn the fucking sun OFF."

"Kyouya, I thought you said she had a breakdown. Why did you neglect to tell me she had hangover?" Tsunayoshi whispered.

"She _did_ have a breakdown. The hangover? I never thought since Sakura drinks wine since she was seven. And I will tell you, she is damn picky on the wines she drinks." Kyouya answered.

"Onii-sama, I can still hear you, you know." Sakura complained and bury herself under the covers, eyes closed. "What are you doing in my bed, anyway? I can understand Nii since he usually joins me."

"I asked permission from your father, Sakura-chan. Also, I never thought Paddy could grow into a black full grown Lion who is sleeping on the floor along a new Werewolf. The main reason is Kyouya asked me to." Tsunayoshi gently pet her hair. "Kyouya told me your meltdown yesterday."

She flinched.

"Sakura, you do know what we had in common? I mean the three of us?"

Sakura opened her eyes and stared at the two older boys.

"We are all messed up in the head somehow?"

The brunette rolled his eyes as Kyouya smirked.

"Other than that? Because we already established it when we met again."

"I. . I don't know. Enlighten us, Decimo."

"Don't sass on me."

"Our parents are bat shit insane." Kyouya supplied.

A muffled 'Hey' is heard five doors down.

"We already know that and that wasn't what I mean."

"An anomaly."

The boys looked at her.

"We are all an anomaly, Tsu, Kyo. Especially me. After all, I was _not_ supposed to exist in the first place. Harry and I manage to survive the Killing curse not only because of Mommy Lily's sacrifice but because of our flames. You, Tsu, are not supposed to live passed on your seventh birthday after the sealing since it chocked your soul badly. Onii-sama, meanwhile, should have died the day we are ambushed from our trip at Tokyo five years ago." Sakura hugged the Rabbit Stuff toy beside her. "The thing we had in common is anomaly aka. Trio-who-would-not-stay-dead."

Silence filled them before bursting out laughing.

"Acceptable." Kyouya moved and got out of the bed. "I'll get breakfast. Blood Rose is resting on your table so don't get out of the bed."

The ravenette rolled her eyes but didn't make a move to get out of the bed. Tsunayoshi let out a soft chuckle as Kyouya grab his discarded yukata and got out of the room.

Amber orange eyes meet green. "How are you feeling?"

"I. . I feel calm." She admitted. "Usually I feel numb after a relapse but I feel fine. Occulmens help and I think being harmonized made me more stable. Both being your Lightning and having Guardians of my own." Shaking her head, she continued. "I already told you that I almost fell into Discord, right? There is much worse. . ."

The Decimo Heir just held her.

". . are you familiar with Obscurials?"

"Of all holy, please tell me you did no—"

Sakura looked away.

"I did." She could feel the anger behind Tsunayoshi's eyes. Not focused upon her but still angry, nonetheless. "Good thing Uncle Fon arrived and manage to calm me down. Even Mother and Father cannot touch or go near me. That was the same time I lost my abilty to walk by myself. Onii-sama is my main anchor but seeing he is _half dead_ beside me, I lost it. I could differentiate who is the enemy and Family, thankfully. However, other than that? Nothing. I destroy and destroyed I did. According to Verde, when I turned Obscurial, the phoenix tears in my blood are corrupted like a computer fed by a virus. It destroyed my Hibari Ancestry so River is forced to create a Homunculi body made from my original body and the one destroyed. That was the reason Father does not mind if I married Onii-sama or you on that matter."

"What the hell is wrong with Fate for playing such cruel joke on you?" Tsunayoshi pulled her into his lap and buried his face on her neck. "Haven't you already suffered enough? To become an Obscurial, a child would have to be so frightened upon his own magic that he would lash out. No one had been cured. . as I have known."

"Only a few people known that Sakura turned Obscurial, Tsunayoshi." Kyouya told them as he arrived, pushing a trolley. "Fidelus Charm."

The brunette took a deep breath and kissed Sakura softly on the lips, making her blush.

"Iemitsu Sawada is going down. Patricide? That bastard is not my father."

His Cloud mirrored his smirk while Sakura just shook her head in exasperation.

"Any other plans minus murder?" Seigi asked as he leaned by the door.

They shook their heads.

"Well then, how about you three visit Clock Tower and gave a certain Vampire a taste of his own medicine?"

Sakura burst out laughing. Her evil laugh caused shudders upon her boyfriends (? Still courting. Don't be so easy, Sakura!) spine.

'Best DAD ever." After all, how many Dads would not only encourage them to remove the threat permanently and give them a pat on the head plus chocolates for a job well done?

Five percent. I tell you.

Of course, Seigi knows when his daughter needs cheering up. After all, she is much easier to handle and more sane than Kyouya. Speaking of Kyouya and Tsunayoshi, he glared at the two as Sakura wore Blood Rose and skipped towards the bathroom.

"Now, I know the two of you are planning to court and share Sakura. You had my blessing but please, just please, I do not want to be a grandfather this early."

"We know. Sakura told me when she was twelve that she wanted to be a mother fifteen years from then so twenty seven. I plan on convincing her at twenty three." Kyouya would deny he was pouting but the sheer look of disbelief his Father was throwing on him is entertaining.

"Kyouya. ."

"Hn?"

"Tell me, how long have you been planning making Sakura your bride?"

"The first time I held her."

"Kyouya, that was fucking creepy and you know it." Tsunayoshi commented in a deadpan voice. "I cannot help but to think your past self knew Sakura and made it his goal to have her."

"Shut up. It's not you beg to differ." The Cloud Guardian glared at his Sky, ignoring the jab. "Never knew you like reading Time Travelling novels, Omnivore."

"Kyouya, that was called subtlety. We had different methods so babush," the brunet then paused. "How do you even know about those Novels? Never beg you the type to read those except action and horror."

Seigi rolled his eyes ."Good to know I will be having a sane so-in-law."

The Hibari Heir glared at his father.

"I told you, nothing is wrong with me."

Tsunayoshi stifled his laugh as he watched the Father and son duo bickering in what he and Sakura dub as Hibari Speak.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

However, their visit to London is cancelled when Sakura sense an illegal tracking charm searching for Harry.

Wearing a lovely white backless victorian dress with sakura flower prints, Sakura held her ears as a pair of blood red earphones appeared on her ears.

The Vongola especially Harry and Reborn stared on what she was about to do.

Sakura sang **Ricordando il Passato**.

They watched as sakura petals encircle her. Reborn would never admit it but the song send shivers on his spine.

 _Rest. . rest in peace. ._

"Vongola Cantante. ." Tsunayoshi murmured.

"Chanteur. ." Kyouya spoke in French. "mon chanteur bien-aime',"

Harry glance at them. " _My beloved singer?"_ he whispered.

As Sakura sang, the atmosphere fell in psych with her. The Potter Heir felt the tracking charm dissolving on his person, the charm is the one who uses the blood of its intended.

 **Ricordando il Passato** \- Remembering the past.

According to the Vongola Archives, that song was sung by the beloved Queen of Vongola Famiglia. Reborn read about it but there is no written description of the said woman.

The fiancée of Vongola Primo and his Cloud Guardian Alaude that died two years before Giotto vanished in Japan.

Sakura thrust her hands in front of her before splashing her blood on the ground. A rather robust Lily flower started to sprout from the puddle which turned black and red.

Spider Lily. The Mistress of Death kneeled on the ground, not minding that her dress might get dirty. Scooping the said flower, she turned to Harry and pressed it on his chest.

" _ **Protezione per il mio amato sangue**_ (protection for my beloved blood) _ **,"**_ Sakura murmured, her lovely emerald eyes are now bleeding with Sky Flames. _**"Ora sei al sicuro, Harry**_ ( You are now safe, Harry) _ **."**_

They all watched as the flower is absorbed by his body, the only evidence of Sakura's protection is a Spider Lily tattoo that now adorn his chest.

"Sakura. . ."Harry murmured. 'Thank you."

She just smiled and pat his head before taking a wobbly step towards Kyouya and Tsunayoshi's direction. Sakura was caught by the two before she kiss the ground.

"Remember the past?" Tsunayoshi commented out of the blue.

"I just feel like it. It's appropriate, right?" Sakura closed her eyes as she enjoyed being hugged by her two favorite boys. Feeling Kyouya's fingers raking her hair, she pulled the Vongola lightning ring and kissed it. "I once heard that song from a friend. She used to be an Italian Choir singer and when I heard it, it stuck. That was the first time I learned that I could speak the language like I was born in Italy."

"Just the way its easier to speak French than Chinese in Kyouya's case." Seigi commented as the trio looked at him. "What? Lu Mei even stared at you, Kyouya, like you are insane since your first word is _morde_ that means bite. First sentence? _Je vais te morde a mort_ "

"Figures," Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Maa, Sakura-chan is actually the worse. I thought I was high in morphine or opium when I heard her spoke _sei un fottuto bastardo! Spero che tu muoia, Morte!_ I did not know if I would be horrified or what, to be honest." Lu Mei shook her head remembering her cute tiny eight month old baby girl cursing River and throwing her stuff toys at the poor butler.

"And Sakura, you cannot kill the embodiment of Death." Tsunayoshi poke her pouting cheek. "But nothing said about torturing him."

"har har, funny, Tsunayoshi-kun." River rolled his eyes as he dump several files at his Mistress lap. "Need them."

"Later, I had a date." Sakura grab each boy's hand.

With identical smirks, both Tsunayoshi and Kyouya went straight to Hyper Dying Will Mode minus the usual flames on the forehead. Ever since they saw how Sakura could channel her flames on her feet in order to fly rather than the Decimo Heir's unconventional method, they practiced their flight ability.

Channeling their flames on their feet is easier and non-noticeable.

Kyouya picked Sakura in bridal style as mist-cloud flames erupt on the back of his feet. Crunching, he jumped and stayed afloat. Followed by Tsunayoshi, an almost non-noticeable energy platform appeared which he could use as steps.

"We'll return for dinner!"

By then, they are gone.

"Shit, I forgot to ask about something," Seigi turned to River. "River, since when Sakura brought a fully furnished Helicarrier and very compatible AI? I know I refuse to read her SALN when I saw more than ten digits on her accounts."

"Just two years ago when the Movie Avengers gotten out. Nothing to be worried about since she stopped recreating the Celestial Beings main ship." Death answered. "Also, her account you saw last time? Its just pocket change."

The Hibari Couple stared at him in shock.

"are you saying that a _thirty five_ digit check is just a _pocket change?_ " Seigi slowly said, disbelief laced his voice.

"That was her Hibari trust fund. If you add the Peverel and Mortem, that would be swallowed into a Family Vault, preferably at the Mortem one. You do know she is abuses the hell of her ability Golden Rule since we manage to change her Potter Luck. One time deal and too much red tape to deal with." River rub his cheek. "However, we still cannot do something about her E-rank Lancer Type Luck. Something is blocking me on it."

"Something is blocking you?"

"Indeed. I also cannot contact our Main Mistress of Death. Something not to be taken lightly since I am just waiting from her to come and see Sakura." River let out a worried sigh. "Milady's birthday is coming soon too. . . and we need Amu to facilitate her summoning. The only way to make sure Sakura will be cured fully after being an Obscurial is summoning a Servant. We are actually baffled why she haven't called hers already since she already had the Archer Card five years ago."

Seigi and Lu Mei glance on the each other.

This might be a problem.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Seaside Water Café,**

"Yum! Their sundaes are too die for!" Sakura exclaimed as she happily took a bite of her tall sundae. Ever since she synchronized with Blood Rose, her appetite grew. "How did you find this cute café, Kyou-kun?"

"Research." Kyouya answered while eating his Tiramisu.

"I heard this one from Kyoko and Hana-san. However, this place. . is a bit out of their range of allowance." Tsunayoshi added as he tackled his strawberry short cake.

"But you had the funds." The two pointed out.

"I did, but since I am still Dame-Tsuna those days. .. "

"Point."

"Anyways, any plans for our visitors?" Kyouya asked.

"According to my minions, the Varia are coming this weekend. Since I already gave you're opponents profiles, I hope Reborn could add a bit more training to Hayato-kun and Takeshi-kun. Mukuro-kun is getting out of Vendice Prison as we speak and will be taken at one of my Magical Rest house to be healed. About Chrome thru. . I just hope she would be mad for me on disposing her bitch of a mother." Sakura tap her glass softly. "Also, I read about Xanxus. . . Nono also screw him up,"

"Ah, the Cradle Affair? Xanxus just wanted to flush out the traitors, River-san said. The names Ottabio, right?" Tsunayoshi lazily eyed his dates. "You do know we need to thwart any underhanded moves, correct."

"Her pets are doing _exactly_ that, Tsunayoshi. Out of the three of us, Sakura is the strongest because of her flame combination. However, we still need to iron several plans and that includes the other four guardians." Kyouya glance on the chess board in front of them. Moving the Bishop on the left, he took a pawn away. "We need the Wizarding version."

"Speaking of Wizards, the chaos we left is glorious." Sakura pulled out her ever present tablet. "And since my Blood Fidelus is placed on Hari, they would not found him even if my cute Cloud dance in front of them naked."

"What about the Headmaster?" the brunette asked as he pour himself some tea.

"I leave that to Hari-kun. My pets are currently investigated everyone in his life with his permission. If we found out they are using him like their alternate did to me, Hari's new school will be notified. So is the Japanese Ministry of Magic."

"Hmm," comfortable silence filled them.

Sakura had a feeling that as her plans move in motion, something will happen. Her luck is just that wacky in oppose of her brilliance in business. However, she knew her boys and Family would be backing her no matter what.

She just felt she had forgotten something important. What it is, she had no idea.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **An;**

And, that's Chapter three! The translations came to google translate.

Anyhow, want me to post about **Vongola Cantante** before the Ring Battles **?** I am really thinking on doing that so less confusing about Xanxus reaction when he finally meet Sakura.

I want some answers, please!


	4. Vongola Cantante

**Vongola Cantante**

 _ **Varia Headquarters, Xanxus' private quarters,**_

" _Xanxus, what is on your mind?"_

Xanxus di Vongola, the Head of the Vongola Assassination Squad looked upon the large Portrait adorned his bedroom. In the said portrait is drawn, or should we say, an animated picture of a lovely woman with wavy black curls that ends on her back. Her emerald green eyes and soft smile were focused upon the newly thawed young man.

"Nothing, _madre,_ " he lied.

The young woman on the portrait rolled her eyes.

He yelp when a stinging hex is thrown on his ass.

"MADRE! (Mother!)"

" _I told you million times before,_ do not lie to me! _Mooh, I hate it when my baby boy lies to me. Saa, tell me what's wrong? Is it Timoteo again?"_

If his Guardians _could_ only see him, the Dragon of Varia being scolded like a child by a _Wizarding Portrait_ that is fueled by flames, Viper would be rich. Again.

Ruby red eyes landed on the nameplate below the portrait.

 _ **Lady Fayette Chantrice Peverel di Vongola.**_

"Madre, will you tell me how you met Primo?"

Fayette pouted but shrug. She knew Xanxus loves to hear her stories. Oh well, she won't push him. After all, her beloved son is still weak from his imprunto cryogenic sleep.

Remembering that, her eyes flash into blood red. Oh well, once the existence of her descendant is confirmed, Timoteo is _going down._

She's going to make sure of it.

"Okay, Xanxan, bed time story!" she clapped her glove hands together, ignoring the sputtering her darling Wrath is doing. Fayette sat down elegantly on her chair, adjusting her black victorian gown with Lotus flower print.

"It started four hundred years go. . . ."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **(ST;** _ **Sis Puella Magical)**_

 _ **Somewhere in London, England**_

 **Peverel Manor,**

"Father, you asked for me?" a nineteen year old version of Fayette opened the door of her Father's study room. She is wearing a black dress with white collar tied with a red ribbon. Her silky black hair is tied in a braided bun with a red bow. Her forehead is hidden by her uneven bangs.

"Indeed, daughter." Lord Hadrian Peverel smiled seeing his one and only child, the only memory left by his lovely wife, Jeanne Peverel nee' Salzeda, a spit fire Portuguese woman. "Take a seat,"

(Aahh, good times. He clearly remembered meeting her when she hit him with a very heavy book because her brother used him as a shield.)

Fayette's green eyes she inherited from her mother sparkled in mischief as she skipped towards her father and sat on his lap. The childish act brought smile on the aging Lord as he hugged her.

"Father. . ."

"Its almost time, Fayette. You need to go."

"But—"

Hadrian eyed his daughter.

"No. You need to leave now. I felt them trying to rip the wards as we speak," he pulled a thick envelope and gave it to her. "I need you alive, my Fairy Singer. I know you could dispose them but you do know the reason why."

"Father. . ." Fayette flinched when she felt two wards being ripped apart. With a heavy heart, she stood up and hugged Hadrian as tears gathered on her eyes. ". . please allow me to kill them once I return."

Hadrian smiled and kissed her forehead, savoring the very last moment he could with his daughter. Their enemies will be here in an hour.

"I love you, Fayette Chantrice."

"I love you, too, Father." The Peverel Princess smiled lovingly on her father. "Thank you for creating and nurturing me. Thank you for everything. G-Go. .. Goodbye, Father."

"Goodbye, Daughter." Hadrian watched as his beloved daughter wore the Death Cloak on herself and escaped using the window of his office. Dark flames erupt on her feet as she flew away from her home.

He smiled when he no longer felt her magical signature. Hadrian wished Fayette would return back on her home even if he is not alive anymore.

As the wards fell down, Hadrian sat down and closed his eyes. Humming a lullaby under his breath . . .

Time to meet an old friend.

" _ **Hadrian, it's time. . .old friend,"**_

Once the door burst opened, his enemies trembled seeing the creature hovering on the back of Lord Peverel.

"Their souls and mine are yours, **Death."**

Screams filled the night.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Fayette stopped abruptly on the air. She looked back on the location of her home, the Peverel Manor, which is currently burning.

"Father. . ." hot tears fell from her eyes as she gripped the clasp on her cloak. She watched as her home turned into dust and charcoal in her eyes.

Turning around, Fayette continued her flight towards Italy. Her Father told her to find his younger brother. Nothing is now chaining her back on the English Enclave.

Biting her lip, hatred grew in her heart. Just because her father does not want to associate himself on the current Dark Lord, Lord Tenebris, he first killed her beloved mother while pregnant of her. Hadrian manage to save her four month's old self. Sure, she is supposed to die that very moment if not of her father's and Godfather, Lord Nathaniel Prince' meddling.

They turned her into the very first Homunculus Doll.

Once Fayette landed on the port, she whispered.

" **Fidelus Charm, Fayette Chantrice Peverel is Hadrian Peverel's daughter."**

Her father's enemies lost their knowledge about her, much the displeasure of Lord Tenebris. Lord Prince is already dead and all the knowledge and notes about her creation were destroyed. It would be no good if the said knowledge were leaked.

Goodbye, England.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Palermo Italy,**

The first time Alaude saw her, he accompanied (read blackmailed) Knuckle towards the newly build church. The old Church was burned two years ago and restored the year before.

According to his investigation, an English noble gave funds to restore it. He only caught a glimpse of her then.

The second time is pure accident.

Alaude's mercury eyes landed upon the young woman walking towards them. Unlike the nuns reside on the church, her clothes are in good condition, almost new. She isn't wearing the usual attire of nuns, anyway.

When she looked up, he was enchanted by her emerald green eyes.

"Good Morning, Father." She greeted them. ". .Officer or Inspector?"

"Just call me Alaude."

"Good morning, Fayette. Fayette, meet my friend even if he denies it, Alaude. Alaude, meet Fayette Chantrice. She helped us restore the church on its former glory." Knuckle introduce them to each other.

"Merry met, Sir Alaude." Fayette politely bow her head.

"Merry met indeed," the French Inspector replied.

Knuckle glance on his fellow Guardian but ignore it.

"Where are you headed to, Fayette? If I remember correctly, you should be resting after the cold you caught a few days ago."

"I am _fine,_ Father. Sister Emily already fussed about me, please do not smoother me too much. Like the Clouds, I do not want to be chained, not unless I allowed it." The two males stiffen for a moment. "But to answer your question, I need to fetch Taiga. That cat of mine should be caught already. Playing and torturing the kids should be enough for her. . mooh."

" _That_ demon cat is yours?" Alaude mirrored the look of disbelief Knuckle is sporting.

Fayette let out a soft laugh.

"Indeed. Why do you think the kids are learning to catch and evade danger as of now, Father? It is interesting watching them think and pull some indigenous ideas out of the blue in order to catch my cat. Besides, the longer time they caught her, the larger their pay is. Not that the kids noticed since they are too tired to count."

A small smirk adorned Alaude's lips when he imagined unleashing the terror upon a certain melon. His amusement is noticed by Fayette.

"Would you share what's on your mind, Sir Alaude?"

"Can I borrow your cat?"

"Alaude, please tell me you are not planning-"

"I do not mind, Sir Alaude, just sign this waiver first." Fayette produce a white folder and fountain pen. Giving those items upon the Cloud Guardian, he immediately read it followed by Knuckle.

"Are you _ultimately_ serious?"

"Of course, Father. I have self-preservation, you know?" the young woman smiled as she saw Alaude immediately sign the papers. "I will bring Taiga tomorrow morning. Where should I go?"

". . .In here." A slip of paper is given.

Knuckle is torn between laughing or pitying Daemon later on.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **The next morning,**

 **Alaude** arrived on the church by seven in the morning. He immediately saw Fayette sitting on the church steps. Beside her is a blue cage and . . picnic basket?

"Good morning, Sir Alaude. You're early." The young woman commented.

"Hn," instead of answering, he glance on her clothes.

Fayette is wearing a white dress that reach her ankles partnered with green jacket with royal blue straps. A white thick bow is tied on her neck adorned with a golden locket. On her feet was a pair of ankle boots which is too high for his taste, making her a few inches above his shoulder. Her hair is out of its containment, allowing him to see her wavy hair that fell on her lower back.

(The dress of Violet Evergarden)

". .shall we go? I brought Taiga and some snacks."

"Some?" Alaude eyed the picnic basket.

"Yup~! I asked Father. .oops Knuckle about his friend's favorites. . a peace offering for the headache my cute cat would bring because you hated Sir Spade so much," she picked up the carrier as Alaude took the basket. "Shall you led the way, Sir?"

"Hn."

Fayette's laughter is heard by the pair of passing nuns.

"You're so bad, Sir Alaude! Who knew you are a hidden prankster yourself?"

Alaude would deny it even under torture that he love hearing her laugh.

 **Vongola Headquarters,**

Once they arrived on the Mansion, Fayette threw her companion an unimpressed look.

". . how long since this place have been cleaned, Sir Alaude?"

"hmm,"

"You don't know?"

"Hn."

The young woman let out a suffering sigh.

Entering the Manor, Fayette automatically allow her magic to scan the place. Sensing nothing amiss, she ignored the look thrown to her by Alaude. The said blonde is also on high alert since the house is quiet.

There is one thing he learned being _acquaintances_ with Giotto.

Silence is an alien word for them.

Fayette froze for a moment before pushing Alaude down the floor, just in time as a green blur passed them and destroyed the wall.

"Lampo! You bastard! Where's Giotto?!" a red head male asked. He had a pink tattoo on his left cheek.

"I DON'T KNOW!" A teen. . who by the looks of it a few months younger than her answered. "I haven't even saw a shadow of Giotto!."

Fayette glance on Alaude who is now standing beside her.

"Is this normal?"

"Indeed."

"Is that so?" the young woman snap her fingers as the destroyed wall fixed by itself, snapping the attention of the three males upon her. Taiga manage to escape her carrier and jumped towards her Mistress' shoulders as she turned herself into a cat scarf. Fayette walked towards Lampo and held out her hand. "Are you alright?"

Lampo stared upon the young woman in front of him.

"Y-yes, Lampo-sama is well." Accepting the hand offered at him, he stood up. Letting her hand go. .

"Good to know, Lampo-sama." Fayette looked at Alaude then to the red head. "Good morning. My name is Fayette Chantrice Peverel. A pleasure to meet you."

"My name is Lampo and that man is G." the green haired teen gave her a lazy look. And paled seeing Taiga.

"AAH! THE DEMON CAT!"

"That's my cat." She giggled at the look of horror G and Lampo is sporting. Alaude looked away but she could clearly feel the amusement he is radiating. "Don't worry, Taiga-chan would not make a nuisance without my permission. Also, she is just been fed by her favorite Hamburger Steak."

G snapped out first.

"May we help you, Ms. Peverel?"

"Actually, _I_ should be the one asking. I just accompanied Sir Alaude because of sheer boredom." Fayette replied. "Also, please call me by my first name. I feel like I would be spending my time in here."

"We cannot have that, Ms. Peverel." G tried to reject her offer but Lampo immediately skip towards the basket.

"Nee, nee, Fayette, what's this?''

"I asked Father Knuckle on what snacks I could bring." Fayette went towards the basket sitting innocently on the table. Opening it, "I brought Tiramisu for Alaude, Chocolate cake for you, Lampo, Melon Bread for G. Apple pie for Father Knuckle, Onigiri for Asari-san, Berry muffin to Daemon-san and strawberry shortcake for Gi—"

They heard something running from the third floor and several doors being slammed open. Fayette couldn't stopped the giggles escaping from her lips as he main target, Giotto, appeared held by Asari and Daemon. The blonde's eyes are turned into hearts, making her burst out laughing.

"You are easy to amuse, Fayette." Alaude commented as he glance on the food on the table.

"*giggle* Ara, for your information, Inspector, I am low maintenance. I maybe a noble raised from birth but I am not like those whiny insects. I do wonder why several males would marry them, anyway."

"Which Family are you?" Daemon asked as he and G held Giotto who wants to jump for the cake which Fayette is currently serving.

"Peverel." Giotto flinch hearing that.

"Are you my . . . half-sister?"

"No," she replied as she pulled a thermos filled with hot coffee. With a wave of her hand, plates and teacups positioned themselves on the table. "I am actually your four times removed cousin. Father died a year ago." Her eyes are shadowed by her bangs. "My father's name is Hadrian Peverel."

"Quite joking! Hadrian is my older half-brother!" Giotto snarled as his eyes bleed into amber orange.

"You knew how Purebloods were, Giotto." Fayette continued what she is doing. "Also, Father is seventy and you are what? Twenty five?"

"How the hell is that even possible?!" G exclaimed.

"Fertility and Lust Potion." Giotto and Fayette answered together.

"Nufufufu. . ." Daemon appeared behind her, earning a hard kick on the balls from the young woman, much to the dark pleasure of Alaude. "You. . .!"

"Your fault. I knew at _least_ five types of castration charm."

The boys moved away minus Giotto.

"Why are you here? Hadrian must told you they disowned me for not having _that."_

"I do not care if you are a Unblessed, Giotto. You are still Vincent Giotto di Peverel, the baby brother of Father. He reinstated you back in the family when he became the Family Head." Setting down the cup she is holding, she wipe her tears. "Our Family, the Peverels dissolved the night Father died. Uncle Fabian changed his name into Arthur Potter in order to hide. I do wish to go back but . . . I can't. Its too dangerous. . ." she let out a bitter laugh.

"What happened, Fayette?" Vongola Primo asked softly.

"Dark Lord Tenebris, Gio-chan." Glassy emerald eyes met his own. "They wanted me. The daughter of the last Peverel. Father and Uncle Nathaniel created me not only to become Father's daughter and to preserve his wife's last gift."

Fayette held her pendant.

". .I am a Homunculus. Also, I am the weapon created to kill the Dark Lord and the ones endangering the family. Don't worry, every word I say will be sealed via Fidelus Charm."

"Aren't you afraid I would use you?" Giotto asked.

"Nope. .! Father knew you would never use my that way. That was the reason he ordered me to search for you. Took me a year before I even tried to talk to Father Knuckle, to be honest." Her head shot up as she did a backflip in order to avoid Daemon's scythe. From her sleeve's a smooth staff slid into her hand and blocked the second strike. "Ara, if you do want to play, Daemon-san, all you need is to asked."

"I do not trust you.''

Fayette smiled. "Same here. After all, I haven't done something worth being as of yet." Pushing the military man, she jumped beside Alaude. "So, I will allow my flames and magic to be judge by you."

"What's yours, Fayette?" Lampo asked.

"Winter Sky." She answered as a pure white flame adorned her forehead with a lick of mist and cloud flames. Her once brilliant emerald eyes are now in golden color.

The Vongola let out a sharp gasp when they felt Fayette's flames. They are so pure and innocent. Giotto allowed his own to mingle and caught off guard when his own flames reached out and _harmonized_ immediately with hers.

By the stunned look Fayette is sporting, even she did not expect it.

". . . why? That's fast. . "The ravenette fell on her knees as the rush of harmony run through her veins. Biting her lips, she blushed. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME, Giotto!?" (/o/)

"I did nothing!"

" _ **Oh, Princess. . . Giotto did nothing.**_ **Your** _ **father did."**_ Everyone froze minus Fayette. _**"Hmm, looks like I scared them. . . darling Granddaughter,"**_

The young woman glance behind her.

"Good morning, Nonno." She let out a serene smile.

Before coating her staff with Death flames and slamming the said weapon on his hooded head.

"Please, _just please,_ desist on scaring the hell out of them."

" _ **Now, I regret giving you the ability harnessing Flames of the Death. . ."**_ the entity grumbled as his skeletal fingers rub his skull.

"Too late, Nonno." Fayette turned her flames off and shook her head. "Not that I mind you visiting. . . but what are you doing here?"

" _ **Just visiting my darling Granddaughter,"**_ A pair of black dress shoes landed on the floor as Death took form of a thirty year old man with wavy black hair tied into a low ponytail and wearing black and red pin stripped suit. He conjured a throne like chair and pulled Fayette onto his lap and laid his chin on her right shoulder.

"I think you broke them, Nonno." Her emerald green eyes met his ruby red. "Seriously, what did Father did?"

Death huffed.

"The _Idiota_ pulled a soul mate harmony on you _three._ " He told them. "Our Singer here had too much magic or flames. . . or both in this case flowing on her tiny body. Normal flaw of Winter Skies actually. In order to stabilize her core and in turn save her on illegal bonding, Hadrian pulled a fast one and _made sure_ that her Flames would choose her mates. Yes, with S. Plural."

"Like what happened to cousin Rashiel?" Giotto blinked.

"Indeed, boy. Congratulations, you are now the soul mate of one Fayette Chantrice Peverel,just one more boy then the package is done." Death pouted, much to the disbelief of the other males.

"Nonno, that was unfair for Gio-chan. He is head over heels in love with Alaude." Fayette stood up, ignoring the sputtering blonde as Alaude glance upon his Sky. Behind them are groans of disbelief as Lampo collected his winnings.

"Ugh, fine, have Alaude if you want. He is the only one capable on having the two of you, anyway."

"Thank you, Nonno~!"

Death rolled his eyes. "Even so, the bond needs to be formed naturally. Unlike what Rashiel suffered, it does not makes you three so damn _horny_ around each other. Sure the bond _would_ nudge you three to each other but it _does not_ force you to fall in love."

"Good to know. I do not want either Gio—chan or Alaude-kun to die after me if something happens." Fayette took a step towards the table as Taiga purred on her neck. "Luuka,"

From her right sleeves, a black mamba slithered out, scaring the shit out of Lampo.

"SNAKE!"

"She's harmless unless you wanted to harm Fayette. Luuka is her bonded familiar." Death pulled a shopping bag from his pocket and pulled out a cute black dress. "Fayette~ I brought you another costume!"

"I told you I won't wear Bowsette's dress! It's too tiny for my taste even I had the bust size to go on!" Fayette shouted as her face turn beet red. "Stop trying to worsen my cosplay addiction, you pervert old man!"

"I may be old, Darling Granddaughter but at _least_ I do not look like it." He teased.

"Mooh, go away already!"

Death just laughed at her and pat her head before leaving.

"Grr, Nonno is such a pervert sometimes! I fully laid the blame his secretary!" Fayette puff her cheek as she turned around, folding her arms upon her chest.

" _Dio Mio,"_ the boys felt blood dripped from their noses as Giotto and Lampo, followed by G fainted upon the sight. Daemon turned away while Asari's jaw dropped.

Alaude secretly wiped the blood from his nose and turned his face on the side.

Fayette blinked and tilted her head cutely. She transfigured a handkerchief into a full body mirror, ignoring the now dead Daemon.

"Hmm, it's cute but too short."

Wonder what she is wearing? It was a white top tube kimono that emphasize her well-endowed body partnered with pink _very_ short skirt. A black butterfly embroidery bow is tied on her back. It was backless and a white pink choker is wore on her neck. A pair of white pink cufflinks is on her both wrist.

What made the boys faint is her legs. Fayette had such long and smooth legs and her feet is adorned by a pink stiletto five inch high heels.

But what caught Alaude's attention is the tattoo on her back. It was a black circle with an upside down triangle inside.

And. . . those fluffy wolf ears on top of her head.

"Nonno is a pervert." Fayette snapped her fingers as her clothes turned back to normal but the ears remained. "Since these were so cute. . they'll stay for a while!"

That was the time Knuckle arrived.

"What happened here?" the priest motioned the fainted bodies on the floor.

"Insanity." Alaude and Fayette answered.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Taiga-chan is officially Daemon Spade's bane of existence. That bloody cat always, and he meant _always_ find the way to make him suffer. He could swear he heard the Skylark (Alaude) chuckling on a dark corner when that blasted cat manage to destroy his clothes.

The Nobleman's attention went towards the owner of the demon cat.

Fayette Chantrice Peverel, the soul mate of Giotto and Alaude. He could say those two are so lucky to catch the younger woman. She is only twenty and if those two wanted it, they could marry her now.

The ravenette admitted point blank on what she is. Homunculus. . . utter fascinating. Let's not forget that she was _Death's_ Granddaughter. When asked by a shell shocked Knuckle on how that happened. . .

 **-Flash back—**

" _According to Father, Nonno had a one night stand sometime six hundred years ago. I once asked him what one night stand is and told me to go to Uncle Nathaniel. Uncle told me one night stand means Nonno have sex on girl then left her by the morning,''_ Fayette answered as she stir the sauce for their lunch. _"Not that I understand. What is sex, anyway?"_

" _Alaude and Giotto will answer that when you three are married."_ Asari immediately replied and glared his friends especially Lampo when he was about to answer.

 **Flash back ends**

Daemon shivered. Who knew Asari had a hidden sister complex?

From then on, Fayette practically moved at the Vongola Mansion. Her rooms are between Alaude and Giotto's (figures) and currently. . she is . . .

The Mist Guardian looked up and pinch his nose to stop the nosebleed he was sure to have.

The Future Queen of Vongola is currently cleaning the chandelier wearing a white cotton T-shirt and black leggings.

"Fayette, you know, you should leave that for the maids!" He called.

"But the thing is, _we do not have any!"_ Fayette answered as she dusted the chandelier then casted a anti dust charm on it. "I am still convincing Gio-chan to get House elves but the Italian Ministry is being stubborn!"

Giotto chose that time to enter the receiving room holding a piece of cake.

"Fayette~! The Ministry finally said yes!"

"Yey!" Fayette landed on the carpeted floor covered with dust. The Blonde Sky is already immune at her quirk on appearing out of nowhere. "Also, Is Gio-chan finished on his work?"

"Yup. I'm free until the next day so I will not miss the Sunday Mass. You're singing tomorrow, right?"

"Umu! Sister Emily taught me the song **Ricordando il Passato.** Father loved that song even it's a bit creepy since it is more appropriate to sing in a funeral."

Ah, that. Daemon cannot deny that Fayette had such lovely voice. He once heard her sing while cooking and he was hooked. Looking around, for he cannot believe it is already a month since she moved in with them. Fayette knew they are a Vigilante Group. She never asked about details but he knew that she _knows_. Fayette did not even bat an eyelash when one time G and Asari went home wounded after a mission gone wrong.

All she did was to roll her eyes, pulled a first aid kit and treated their wounds while saying they should be more careful and they _should not_ get caught.

"Ah, I almost forgot, I threw three bags of thrash yesterday. Those frogs should be more discreet on following me. Luuka is hissing about they smelled lies." Fayette's emerald green eyes light up with mischief. "Also, I already dispose the creepy stalker Sorella Elena has. He is easy to clean up and I enjoy making him scream since I learned he was kidnapping several young girls under thirteen then raped them. I hate rapist."

"Thank you, Fayette." Daemon thank her sincerely.

"You're welcome~!"

Oh, add that one. Sure Fayette is very innocent and a breath of fresh air, she is also the deadliest out of them.. She would not hesitate to remove the pest permanently especially if it endanger them.

Giotto, is first and foremost, a pacifist with a heart of gold. Alaude meanwhile, the embodiment of justice in subtle doses. Fayette balance them very well.

She is the first woman he met that does not mind dirtying her hands with blood as long as it is necessary. Fayette allows them to do their things and gives them some snippets here and there. Snippets that were proven helpful.

However, her training is BRUTAL. Yes, capitalize. Her reason?

Constant Vigilance!

Daemon would love to meet the bastard who started that catchphrase.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Four hundred years from the future, Alastor 'Mad-eye' Moody sneeze.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Two weeks later,**

" **HHHHIIIEEE™** !"

"Gio-chan, STOP WHINNING AND RUN LIKE HELL!"

"What . . . was that?" Alaude asked when he returned from his information gathering.

"Sorellina is training Giotto, Alaude." G answered as he fully ignored his best friend's scream of mercy followed by an evil cackling from Fayette. "You could join them. Warning, Fayette is a Tutor straight from hell."

"Ho? Shall I see it then."

Alaude followed the screams towards the training field. Fayette created that after she tore down the house and renovated it. He learned to never, _ever_ try to stop the ravenette from her self-impose missions like this because it would end up in vain. Good thing they already brought a dozen of House elves.

 **Flashback,**

" _Fayette, what are they?" Lampo asked when Fayette went home followed by twelve House elves. Six males and six females._

" _They are the House elves, Lampo-kun. They are the equivalent of maids and butlers of magical households." She explained patiently upon the younger teen. "I will train them first about proper speech through by the help of my remaining Peverel Houself, Karna."_

" _What's wrong with their speech? They knew Italian, right?" –G._

" _Sure, they know. The problem is speech grammar." Fayette turned towards the mini army. "Listen please. We will teach you proper human speech. You are now representing the Vongola Family. Nonno told me that the prestige of the Family are reflected by their servants. I will give Karna some coin to buy yourselves cloths and you will use it to sew your uniforms. I do not want any of you wearing those filthy pillow cases!"_

" _Yes, Lady Vongola!"_

" _Mooh, it's either Ms. Fayette or Ms. Peverel! Not Vongola since I'm not yet married!"_

" _Yes, Ms. Fayette!"_

" _Good!" Fayette glance on the boys. "Rules, NEVER give them clothes. That means you are firing them on their work. Do not worry about the laundry, they would take that. These cuties are bred to be a slave, some purebloods abuses them and punished them on their mistakes. Never do that. Scolding and explaining is fine. Also, they are so emotional when someone thanking them. Peverel Elves are already trained not to be so emotional but the new batch are not yet. Choco and Mint are in the Kitchen. They would help me. Dran and Lacy are stationed to clean the rooms. Mimsy and Flake are working with the Garden. Jaja and Glace are trained in first aid and taking care of the hospital wing. The rest are going to do some menial jobs until I found them suitable ones."_

" _Can we have one so Giotto would stop escaping his work?" G asked, much to the look of disbelief from Giotto._

" _Hey!"_

" _I was planning to have Icy to do it."_

 **Flashback ends** _,_

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Once Alaude reached the training grounds, he could clearly hear Giotto's shouts.

"Gio-chan! Move! I am not going to hold back!" He saw Fayette jumped and almost hit the Sky's stomach if Giotto did not turned around. A crater is now adorning his spot earlier before the ravenette jumped backwards and crotch down.

Fayette is wearing a black loose sweater partnered with a pair of white shorts. Her legs are clad with Blood red thigh high stiletto heels which the back is flaming.

"TIME OUT!" Giotto shouted. He is breathing heavily and his T shirt is clinging on his body because of sweat.

"Fine, ten minutes." Fayette threw a cold bottle of water at Giotto before her focused turned to him. "Hi, Alaude-kun! Welcome back!"

"Hn."

"Just some training, Alaude-kun! And. . Gio-chan is out of shape. Mooh, I should asked Nonno if he could make this place into a time bubble." She wipe the sweat on her forehead. "I hope you manage to catch those fake carnivores."

"Useless Herbivores, a lot of them." The Cloud Guardian glance upon Giotto. "Fayette, could you leave us for a while?"

"Okay, I will just ward the door so you may take your time." Fayette walked towards them and gave each male a kiss on the cheek. "See ya later! Ah, I already renovated the baths!"

By that, her thigh high heels transformed into a pair of blood red flat shoes revealing her white thigh high socks. Fayette turned around and left.

Once the door shut, they felt the wards activating.

"A-Alaude? Are you alright?" Giotto asked as he dry his hair. He wince at the sticky feeling and took off his shirt.

"It's already a month. Why are you avoiding me and subtly making sure having Fayette in arms-length? Do not deny it, we—Fayette and I noticed it." Alaude's mercury eyes locked upon those sunset orange ones. "Tell me, why?"

"I don't need to tell you anything!"

"You do. Is it because Fayette flat out told everyone you are head over heels in love with me?"

Giotto looked away.

"It's nothing like that! Just—just let it go! Nothing's wrong!"

"Giotto, _there_ is something wrong," he spoke calmly. "Stop denying it."

His Sky bit his lip and turned his back on him. Alaude watched him change into a dry shirt and rake his fingers upon his spiky blonde hair.

". .. I don't understand. I cannot. I don't know how to act. . . what . . I'm confused!" Giotto punched the innocent tree. "Why did Fratello did that? Fayette is his daughter! Its not fair chaining her to me! What if she fell in love to another? I. .I feel like a scum for this!"

"Giotto, this is not your fault. I do not know Hadrian's reasons for doing this but you should remember that Fayette is chained _between_ us. I admit she is very innocent when it came to this relationship but we need to try." Alaude understood what Giotto is trying to say. "You know Soul bonds. You read them when Fayette and Death told you. And I know she is just waiting for you to do the first move."

Giotto flinched and turned around.

" . . I have been hurting the two of you, haven't I?" he whispered.

"It irritated me at first but I knew your denial issue. I am not sure about Fayette since she really do not talk to me much since I were busy."

"I see,"

"We need to talk to her."

"I know . ."

"You need to apologize, Omnivore." Giotto suddenly jumped when Alaude grab the back of his neck. "However, I have to punish you for avoiding us,"

"P-punish-"

The Cloud Guardian caught his lips into a punishing kiss. Giotto stilled for a moment before letting out a small gasp.

Alaude, the ever opportunist, used that moment to push his tongue inside the younger blonde's mouth.

The kiss turned into a hot makeout session.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Fayette's room,**

Fayette closed her scrying compact mirror and threw it on the end of the bed. Her face is burning in embarrassment as her emerald green eyes glazed in hidden pleasure.

"Mooh, I should have not peeked on them." She murmured as she hugged the newly made lion plush doll. "At least, Gio-chan and A-chan are now boyfriends!*giggle*"

Closing her eyes, she smiled as she focused on the soulmate bonds she had on those two. She could feel the happiness (Alaude and Giotto), embarrassment (Giotto), smugness (Alaude) and exasperation (both).

 _You know, Fayette, you should have not left ._ she jolted hearing Alaude on her mind. _And stopped from watching me on punishing Giotto. You did enjoy watching us, did you?_

Fayette's face now resembles a tomato.

"SHUT UP, A-CHAN!"

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

And that was the part one of Vongola Cantante! The story will continue along with the main story line and I will differentiate the title. Seeing that the Vongola First Generation is their carbon copy. . . well yeah. I have a challenge! They said the VARIA is started by Secundo. Can you guess who started it in my story? The original Founder of VARIA?

 **An 2;**

Thanks for the support! So many favs and follows! Reviews are so much appreciated! I love to read some comments, please!


	5. Vongola Cantante 2

**Vongola Cantante 2**

 _ **Six months later,**_

"Asari-onii-chan, can we visit your hometown?" Fayette asked when they are having dinner.

That question made the boys stop for a moment.

". . I do not mind, Fayette. May I know what made you think about this, degozaru?" Asari replied.

"Nothing~. However, Nonno always tell me stories of how wonderful Japan is! And since you are a Japanese yourself, we can wrapped it as a vacation of sorts with the whole Family." The Peverel Princess explained. "On unrelated note, an enemy mafia is trying to wipe us, by the way."

Translation, _we need to lie low._

"I would love to visit too, Asari." Giotto spoke which earned them a happy Fayette. "Does anyone want to have a small vacation?"

"I want to go!" Lampo announced.

"Vacation sounds nice to the ultimate." Knuckle.

"You just wanted to escape doing your paperwork, Giotto." G commented. "However, I do not mind Fayette's suggestion."

"I shall asked my in laws if they could allow Elena to go with us." Daemon said.

All eyes turned to Alaude who just grunted.

"Okay! I shall spoke for the in laws then! I'll have my minions to draw the necessary paper works and all the shebang!" Fayette exclaimed happily. "I think we have a vacation house somewhere in Japan. Asari-onii-chan, what is the name of your hometown again?"

Asari let out an amuse laugh.

"Namimori, imouto."

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Namimori Japan,**

 **Four days later,**

"Wow! Its so beautiful!" Fayette exclaimed as the Japanese magic run through her veins. She feels like she drank four potent espresso coffee coupled by two pepper up potions.

" _Dio Mio,_ Fayette! Giotto! Calm down!" G shouted as the two Skies is practically bouncing after they got out of the Ship.

"Too much magic!" Giotto said as he chased Fayette around while waiting for Asari's family who were going to fetch them.

"Yare, yare, I never knew they would act like kids in sugar high, degozaru." Asari commented as he watched the two ran in circles. He glance upon Alaude who was leaning on the wall. "Alaude-san, are you feeling well?"

"Hn,"

"Oh, you can burn those excess energy once we arrive in my home."

"I wonder why those two are pretty much in sugar high. I made sure I did not feed them anything sweet." Elena, Daemon's fiancée commented.

"Ah, I could answer that, Milady." They all turned to the speaker, Ugetsu Shikaku, Asari's father. " Sometimes, a witch or wizard would be overwhelmed by Asian magic. It would do them no harm. . its just . . makes their magic lose its taint. Especially if they came from a Dark Family."

"I expect the taint from Fayette, not on Giotto, through." Knuckle commented. "Maybe its just a family thing?"

The rest nodded.

In the end, G and Alaude decided to knock the two unconscious since they did not show any sign of exhaustion. They arrived quickly at Namimori.

They were given a warm welcome.

Fayette and Giotto woke up two days later, acting like a pair of zombies which made Shikaku and his lovely wife, Tsubasa laughed. Feeding the two of their favorite coffee, both are now awake.

"Mooh, I never thought I would be on sugar high. . ." Fayette spoke in perfect Japanese which made the boys did a double take since they are been slapped by a translation charms. "I apologize for my behavior, Ugetsu-sama."

"It was a standard reaction upon Dark Mages, Hime-sama. You have no need to apologize," Shikaku answered.

". .. Umm, your clan do not mind that Gio-chan and I are from a Dark Family?"

The Head of Ugetsu Clan shook his head.

"No, Hime-sama. The Peverel Family are said to be blessed by Lord Death himself. I just wanted to warn you to never tell about your true surname. We do not want any problems to arose. And as you and Giotto-sama are Skies yourself. . ."

"We understand. Thank you, Ugetsu-sama." Giotto replied gratefully. "Hows your day, everyone?"

"Asari gave us a tour on his house yesterday. We are waiting for the two of you to wake up before we hit the town since tomorrow is the start of a festival." Deamon answered.

"Festival?!" Fayette exclaimed, stars appeared on her eyes. "What kind of festival?"

"Harvest Festival, HIme." Asari told her.

"Yey! I was planning to get the Sakura Festival but Harvest and Spring ones are the best. Ah, Nonno once told me about the Fertility one but forbade me to go." The ravenette did not notice the pale look the boys are sending on her before turning to her breakfast. "Thanks for the food!"

Giotto threw a silencing charm upon his fiancée so she won't hear what he is going to say.

"I will kill you if you brought Faye-chan on that Festival," Asari smiled at them darkly.

"Of course not! Until she's thirty!" G exclaimed. "Anyway, I'm sorry for our rude behavior. . . but Faye-chan is very much innocent on _that._ And Asari is on his Sister complex mode.''

"Mah mah, you hurt me, G."

"Asari, please stop waving the knife _that way,"_ Lampo plead.

Tsubasa just laughed at their antics.

 **000**

After breakfast, Tsubasa took Elena and Fayette away in order to pick their new clothes. The girls will end up in shopping later.

 **000**

"You know, I think this fits you, Sorella." Fayette held up a lovely indigo kimono with sakura flower print on the bottom.

"Si. Its beautiful." Elena accepted the kimono then turned to ever smiling Lady Ugetsu. "May you help me to wear this, Lady Ugetsu?"

"Maah, Elena-san, Fayette-san, please call me Tsubasa. You girls are my son's friends." Tsubasa, Asari's female version said. "Follow me, Elena-san. I will help and teach you how to properly wore a kimono."

"Thank you, Tsubasa-san."

Fayette watched them enter the next room. She went back searching for her own when she stumbled upon a cute one on the seventh row.

Maybe she could arrange the clothes on her wardrobe like this even it looks like a department store.

Giggling on her own antics, she took the green Kimono with black flames adorning it. With the help of magic, (And experience from the numerous times she needed to cosplay because of Death) she wore her dress properly. She was adorning her hair into a braided ponytail when Tsubasa and Elena returned.

"You already worn yours, Fayette?" Elena asked in astonishment.

"Lots of practice, Sorella. Well, on the obi part." Fayette twirled. "I knew it would looked that good on you! Maybe Daemon would finally jumped on you. . . whatever that means, anyway."

Elena giggled on her antics and gently pat the younger girl's bangs. The Noble cannot help but to smile since Fayette acts like a child in a candy store.

"You know, Sorella, this is the first festival I would be attending! Father cannot bring me even in our House Held Balls since no one in the Magical Community knew I was even alive." Fayette commented out of the blue as her fingers expertly weaved her hair into a waterfall style braid.

"Why is that, Faye-chan?" Tsubasa asked.

"Because my mother died when I was four months still born babe. I was not supposed to be alive much less to grow. One of the reasons there are so much dark magic removed from me." Sighing, "Father and Uncle Nathaniel saved me by turning me into a homunculus. My purpose in life is to be the daughter of father and hidden weapon for the family. However, Father said he much rather die than use me for my original purpose."

 _You are my beloved Daughter, nothing more, nothing less. I love you and I will continue to love you even if you bath from the blood of your enemies._

"Fayette. . " Elena murmured. "Do you miss them?"

"Un. No one knew how much it scared me leaving my home for the first time in nineteen years. All my life, I knew only about the manor. . that was the reason I always like being outdoors. ." Fayette tied the braid with a ribbon. "I never know I hated being caged. That was my whole life. Living in an elaborated cage like a high class bird."

Silence accompanied them until they finished getting ready.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Both Alaude and Giotto noticed that Fayette was restless two weeks after their mini vacation from Japan. Heck, even Lampo noticed it as well!

When asked, Fayette says she's fine and drops the subject.

"We are going to follow her these days." Alaude murmured as he watched their mate walked out of the house.

"I wonder why she feels like hiding it? Do Fayette thinks we never noticed how worried she is? We took that vacation to have rest, not like this. . " Giotto scratch his spiky blonde hair. "And according to Asari, we are safe."

So many questions but no available answers . . .

 **00000**

Fayette, meanwhile, is gritting her teeth in sheer utter frustration. Her maternal instincts are screaming at her to find the cub and her Crystal Creature self, Chacha is growling in anger.

"Where are you, cub? Please, call me. . . I can't rest until I found you. . ." she murmured as her eyes bled into pale gold.

Giotto and Alaude are already suspicious so are the others. She cannot hide her feelings anymore and she goddamn need to find the cub!

Her instincts are screaming.

FindthecubfindhimfindhimFINDHIM!

Fayette gripped her head and screamed. Falling on her knees in the middle of the market place, she scream in pain until her throat became raw. She never noticed when Alaude came and scooped her into his arms. She no longer have any knowledge about the scene she manage to create.

All in her mind is. . . she needs to find the cub, her childe.

He is in danger.

 **00000**

"Okay, fuck it. Fayette, please tell us what the hell was that?" Giotto started the interrogation after her throat is healed by Knuckle. His words made the rest of the Vongola stared at him minus G since the spiky blonde is the soft spoken out of them.

". .cub."

"Huh?"

". . .cub is in danger. I need to find him. . ." Fayette whispered as she grasp the green comforter. "I cannot sleep until I find him. Cha-cha is being restless, so I am. I know I should have told you, guys but. .. I'm sorry. . ."

". . cub? Any idea of who the kid is?" G asked.

"wavy black hair and red eyes. Four years old with such potent Sky and Wrath flames. Active." The ravenette replied, her eyes are still being pale gold. "I do not know his name yet but I need to find him. Fast."

"Alright, I will have Alaude and Daemon to search for the boy and take him here." Giotto hugged her. "You know what, I'll join the search for this kid. I hope you will stay in bed when we returned tonight."

"Ara, Giotto, you are not suggesting that, are you?" red streaks now adorn her eyes, thereby announcing they are talking to Cha-Cha, Fayette's second personality and creature side. "I hope you guys could find the cub immediately~"

"You're such a flirt, Cha-cha." Alaude smirked.

"My, of course! After all, I am the opposite of Fayette. Anyway, Daemon-san could easily find him. Every time we came near the cub, there are pretty strong Mist Illusions pushing us away. It acts like a mundane or muggle repellant making us turn back. Its so damn annoying." Cha-cha complained. "But thank you, everyone."

"Maah, leave it to us, Vongola Cantante. Also, have you think what your squad would specialize in? We are growing now." Asari commented. "I will stay with you so we can keep your mind from worrying, okay?"

". .h-hai. ."

Giotto smiled.

"We're going."

"Please be careful. ."

"Of course, Faye!" Lampo exclaimed before running out of the door followed by the rest of the gang.

Once the door is closed. ." So, what's on your mind, imouto?"

"A-chan had CEDEF," Cha-cha spoke as she produce her favorite fountain pen and parchment. "I was thinking of an espionage team that could be act as assassins _if_ needed. But their main point is back up of CEDEF in infiltration and information gathering. I want them to be able to enter and leave without triggering any traps and _never get caught,_ "

"Hmm, tempting and ambitious. But that was you, right?" Asari smiled evilly as he think that kind of squad his little sister is making. "Now, let's pick it up and make some notes. What are you going to call it?"

This time, its Fayette who answered.

"VARIA, Onii-chan. And we are an independent Squad."

 **00000**

 **Meanwhile,**

Ruby eyes warily looked around his surroundings. He did not know where he is. Last time he knew, he was in Trifas along his _madre—_

 _No, Madre is dead. Killed by that bastard she told him that was his father._

Using his left hand, he used the walls in order to steady himself. Blood poured on his left side where a shrapnel graze him. Panting, he glared on the ground and forced himself to walk out of the said alley.

"Oya, oya, think we found the Fairy's little cub."

"You sure?''

"Skylark, Fayette said messy black hair and ruby eyes. You could see that he and Faye had the same gem quality eyes."

Ruby eyes meet mercury ones.

"Hn, found you, Little Cub."

 **0000**

Fayette closed the book she is reading when Giotto and Alaude entered her room. Emerald green eyes checked the two older males for injury—real or imagine.

"Did. .?"

"Daemon and I found him. Knuckle is currently healing him." Alaude told her.

She let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Thank God. . ." she glance at Giotto. "Gio-chan, are you feeling well? "

"You never warned me that the kid is practically the carbon copy of Ricardo, my foster cousin." The spiky blonde complained.

"Who is Ricardo?"

"Oh, you haven't met him yet, right? Also Cozarto. ."

"I'll have my minions gather information about them. But you should invite them to dinner sometime." Fayette removed the comforter from herself and stood up. She smirked when Giotto looked away from her negligee while Alaude just raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Aww, Gio-chan is being shy~"

"Cover your chest!"

"But Giotto, I am fully clothed. I just didn't cover my chest. Also, A-chan is surely enjoying the view~"

"Gaahhh!"

Fayette just rolled her eyes and summoned her green robe. Once her negligee is covered, she followed a still red face Giotto while Alaude shared her amusement.

"Why does the two of you likes to tease me so much?"

'Because its so funny. And amusing." Fayette replied.

Giotto sulked.

 **0000**

Reaching the boy's room, Alaude knocked first. A faint 'come in' is heard so the trio entered.

Asari is the first one who greeted them.

"The boy is healed, degozaru." The Japanese told them.

"Is that so? Is he awake or sleeping?" Fayette asked.

"Knuckle is out to get him some soup. Unfortunately, I am not familiar with Roman language." He answered.

"Good thing its part of my seventeen languages." She said as she went towards the main bedroom.

The boy is sitting in the middle of a four poster queen size bed surrounded by Daemon, G and Lampo.

"Good evening,"

"Are you feeling well now, Fayette?" Daemon asked. "You should be resting."

Fayette shook her head. "No, I am fine. Also, Cha-Cha and I are now calm since you found him." She took careful and slow steps towards the bed and sat down by the end of it. "Hello,"

The boy glared at her weakly. Se bit her lips in order to stop the coo escaping on her throat.

 _Kyahh! He looks like a drench Kitten!_

Giotto cleared his throat, snapping her from her cuteness overload.

"Oh _sorry,"_ the ravenette spoke in fluent Romanian Language. " _My name is Fayette Chantrice Peverel and you are currently in our home at the Vongola Manor. The ones who fetched you are Daemon Spade and one my Fiancé's Alaude Auclair. The green haired teen is Lampo and beside him is my surrogate brother, Asari Ugetsu. The spiky blonde who had a fashion faux pass as hair is Giotto, my other fiancé. The priest who healed you is Knuckle."_

" _What do you want from me? Did that bastard ordered you to finally kill me?''_

" _If we wanted to continue your supposed to be murder, I would not have asked Giotto to find you. But one thing is for sure, I will kill the one who tried to kill you."_

The boy's glare did not waver, making Fayette sigh.

" _If I swear with my magic, would you believe me?"_ she saw him froze. Raising her hand, whitish orange flames erupt in her palm. Her smile widen when those ruby red eyes widen in awe especially when her flames turned into pure black with a hint of green.

"Flames of the Night Sky .. " Giotto uttered.

"Wrong. My Black Flames are different from Vindice. This is Dark Flames, the second form of flames of Winter Skies." Fayette replied. " If I went into Black Hyper Dying will Mode, my Sky Flames would turn black. Its ability is called Destroyer of Time. I will keep it a secret, okay? It would be bad if one of our enemies can get even a whiff of it. After all, Knowledge is power and there are people too weak to seek it."

"Where did you quote that?" Alaude asked in interest.

"Nonno once told me. It stuck in my mind, eidetic memory and all." She shrugged her shoulders before focusing her attention back to the boy. _"May we know your name?"_

The boy froze for a moment. _"Ferdinand. That is my name,"_

"Nice to meet you, Ferdinand." Fayette threw a translation charm upon the boy.

Knuckle took the time to enter, carrying a tray of thin soup and bread. "I brought some food. He is too thin and scrawny for a four year old."

"Well then, a Diagnostic Scan will do the trick and various of my potions." She raised her hand and made sure Ferdinand saw it. Ignoring the flinch when her hand landed on his head, she gently ruffled his hair. "Ferdinand, I would be grateful if you _even_ manage to clean the bowl. Take small sips first so your tummy will expand, okay? We do not want you to puke."

"Y-yes. . ."

 **0000**

"Oya, oya, Faye is using the kid as practice when you give her babies. . ." Daemon commented out of the blue when they left Fayette and Ferdinand.

Giotto tripped on the air hearing the comment while Alaude continued his walk as if he heard nothing.

"DAEMON!" Giotto and G shouted.

"Nufufu, what? I am just stating the fact."

"Faye is too young. And innocent." Lampo commented. "Just allow her to have Ferdinand. You all saw how she acted before you manage to find the kid."

"As if we would send Ferdinand away. I still do not understand but Fayette and Cha-Cha are attached to the kid. Also, what confuses me is that . . the kid's resemblance to my other cousin Ricardo, is too strong." Giotto scratch his spiky blonde hair.

"And that requires more investigation." Alaude commented.

"Right."


	6. Crippled Sky 4

**Crippled Sky 4**

 **Aria of the past memories,**

" _ **My body is made up with lies,**_

 _ **Destiny been ripped and cleanse**_

 _ **My blood of iron,**_

 _ **Where blades are earned**_

 _ **Voice of the Aria,**_

 _ **Returning the keys of Maria**_

 _ **Allowing to kill the destiny**_

 _ **Fate had accidentally been created.**_

 _ **I heed the call of my Ancestors,**_

 _ **Return what was ripped away from me**_

 _ **As I sacrifice the essence of the stolen Sky,**_

 _ **I give the essence of the Cloud Guardian you harshly destroyed,**_

 **Unlimited Winter Sky Works,"**

 **(OST; Unlimited Blade Works)**

"The rhyming sucks,"

" _Shut up, Xanxan. I did it on purpose,"_

"I cannot really see why you wanted to use this for the Varia."

" _For a reason IF Daemon is here, he would clearly know who wrote that. After all, Elena and I are drunk when we made that for shits and giggles."_

Xanxus glared upon his Mother. Yes, he categorize Fayette as his mother even she is hundred years dead.

"You are the only one I knew who could create spells while fucking drunk, Madre."

" _That is NOT a spell. Its an Aria. .. well . . raft draft of my Reality Marble's Aria. You should try using that on one of the doors of Iron Fort."_

"Hell no. Last time I did follow to speak one of your shitty poems, I end up entering your X-rated Library."

The pendant he wore cackle in glee.

Ignoring the said item, he stared out of the balcony of his hotel room. The Ring Battles will start tomorrow in Namimori Middle. Fayette is been whining why he haven't met the soon to be Vongola Decimo. Scratch that. She is actually whining that _why_ he is doing this especially since he is not well enough to her standards.

 _Overprotective English/Portuguese women. . ._

" _Should I remind you that you used one of those at Squa-chan just last week?"_

Xanxus flinched.

"STOP WATCHING MY SEX LIFE, SHITTY CANTANTE!"

Remind him to spell Fayette's curtains or screw his boyfriend on the the other room.

" _Mooh, no need to curse me, Xanxan! But you should try to tie Squa-chan next time. I know he had a fetish when it comes to that when his hair is being pulled roughly. And I will shut up. Bye. . ."_ The ravenette let out a teasing laugh before closing the pendant.

Xanxus hit his head on the wall.

"I swear, she's compensating the last eight years that I have in ice. . ." he whispered. "I think I shall go to a walk."

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Sakura is currently fully focused on her violin. She is being restless this past week since she unleash the chaos upon Magical England.

Placing the bow on her neck, she played **Carol of Bells** by Lindsay Sterling.

Allowing herself to be drowned by the music, she felt her body relax as her excess energy and stress bled from her body.

Finishing the song, she put down her bow and lean on the large Sakura tree behind her.

Old memories are starting to merge again from her subconscious. Sure, at first it hurt remembering her first life as Harriet but these new memories. .

 _Alaude, Giotto and Ferdinand. ._ those names are so familiar. She felt that he already met them. _And who was Nonno?_

 _And why they are calling me Fairy?_

Sakura hit her head on the tree before hiding her violin back inside her Utility Pouch which charmed. Dusting her dark pink skirt, she got out of the forest by using the tree branches. Ever since she could now walk, she practiced her tree hopping, much to the exasperation of her parents and Kyouya. Fon meanwhile, turned it into a training when he start throwing _shurikens_ on her while jumping from tree to tree.

And he still denies he was a ninja!

She giggled. But her split second loss of focus made her slip.

"KYAAAHH!"

Unconsciously activating the Hanging Gardens, Sakura landed on someone's arms. Looking around, she saw her boys, (Tsunayoshi and co.) Tsunayoshi holding Lambo ( _he looks like a chibi Lampo. How Cute,)_ and the Varia.

"Varia?" Looking on the one holding her, ruby red eyes bore on her.

"Ferdinand?"

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 _OH hell no._

"Madre?" Xanxus exclaimed as he held the raven haired young woman on his arms that just fell of the Sky.

"Shitty Boss, How the hell she could be your mother? She's way younger than you!" Squalo exclaimed.

"Shut up, Shitty Shark!"

"Will you please let me down? Before Kyouya tries to bite you to death, Ferdinand." His Madre's descendant/reincarnation spoke which he did. However, he still held her wrist. "My name is Hibari Sakura, Tsu's Lightning."

"Xanxus di Vongola, Head of VARIA, the Assassination Squad created by the Vongola Aria." Xanxus answered before pulling her into hug. "Welcome back, Mother.

Sakura froze for a second before reciprocating his hug.

"I'm home~"

"Can someone explain what is happening here?" Reborn asked since he is confused as hell. Vongola Aria? Who was that?

"We should retreat to the Gardens. No one is been hurt, right?" Sakura asked on her Sky.

"No one minus a few scare." Tsunayoshi replied.

"I see. At least no one will be fighting inside the GARDENS."

"You made another? What about the Fiocco di Nieve?"—Xanxus reminded her.

"Don't know that one. My memories are being blurry. Again." She admitted. "I do admit I am confused seeing I have never personally meet you before but my flames and magic are currently growling in anger. Tell me, did Timoteo put you in the ice nine years ago?"

"Indeed, Madre."

"Now, now, that is plain suspicious." Tsunayoshi's eyes bleed into HDWM as Sakura called the Hanging Gardens. A large mirror shard appeared in front of them which the Decimo entered, followed by the rest of their company. "Why does this shits ALWAYS happen in Halloween?"

"I told you I hate that day, Tsu."

They were gone just in time as Iemitsu arrived along Basil.

 **Hanging Gardens of Babylon,**

Xanxus' eyes wandered around the place as he shook his head in disbelief. Much to the confusion of everyone minus Sakura, he ran towards the balcony and looked at the view.

The roofs are filled with flowers.

"I take you love it, Xanxus." Sakura's voice is filled with amusement.

"Of course! It feels like the original Varia Gardens before Secundo destroyed them!" he answered. "Do you still have those pitcher like flowers that the shitty melon gifted for you?"

"Yes, I have. The Gardens are still growing as we speak." The ravenette giggled seeing his expression, much to the horror of the gang. "You know, Ferdinand, you should start clearing the confusion. Squa-chan is about to have a panic attack."

"Don't care, Madre."

"Alexander Ferdinand Peverel di Vongola~"

"Okay, okay."

"VOI! What kind of Twilight Zone is this? Boss haven't curse since speaking with the Lightning girl!" Squalo exclaimed as he stared upon his Boss/Best friend/Lover having a civil talk with the girl.

The Varia watched the two prepare some tea.

Sakura glance on them. "Please have a seat. Welcome to the Hanging Gardens of Babylon,"

"Hibari Sakura, who. Are. You, exactly?" Reborn asked darkly as his fingers itch to shoot the young woman.

"Choose among the three. I could be Sakura, Tsu's Lightning. Or Harriet Potter, the Woman-who- Conquered." Emerald green eyes bleed into pale gold. "Or I could be Fayette Chantrice Peverel, the Founder of VARIA, The Soul mate and Fiancée of Vincent Giotto Peverel di Vongola and Alaude Auclair. To be honest, those memories are still blurry so I may fall into IO or Information overload Week. Basically, I'll be useless for a whole week."

"Again?" Kyouya felt like slapping his forehead.

"Don't worry, I still have two days before I went to IO. At least, I won't be waking up inside a coffin yet, again." Sakura replied.

Xanxus burst out laughing.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

" _Mooh, Xanxan, I hate you!"_

All eyes landed upon Xanxus who rolled his eyes and opened the locket he is wearing.

The portrait of Fayette waved at them.

" _hi! Hi! Nice to finally meet the classic throwback of my favorite boys!"_

"A wizarding portrait?!" Hari exclaimed before eyeing the said Locket. "Please tell me its not like Riddle's. . ."

" _Hey! That's mean! Like, duh? I'm a certified Dark Mage but I am NOT that desperate to rip my soul, Fratellino! Nonno would have my head if I even think about creating a Horcrux!"_ Fayette huffed. _"Merry Met! My name is Fayette Chantrice Peverel! Nice to meet you!"_

"My name is Hibari Sakura. My first name is Harriett Lillian Potter." Sakura introduced herself. "Beside me is Tsunayoshi Ichihara and Hibari Kyouya. The silver head is Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi. The young child is Lambo Bovino and my Male version, Harry Potter. The baby is Reborn, Tsu's home tutor. Currently, Ryohei and our mist is still not here."

" _By the color of the pacifier, he is the Sun Arcobaleno, correct? Never knew Checkered Face took the idea of pacifier. I was joking when I suggest that."_ Fayette then glance on the Varia. " _Xanxan, introduction, please!"_

"Fine, Madre." The VARIA Head rolled his eyes. "My name is Alexander Ferdinand Peverel di Vongol—"

"I never knew Boss name is Alexander!" Lussuria wiggle his ass on his chair.

"Trash, do you really think that the name in my birth certificate is really written as _Xanxus_ , do you?"

" _Xanxan, please continue. . ."_

". .. anyway, beside me is Squalo Superbi, the rain and current Sword Emperor. The shitty shark had cut his hand when he battled Tyr, the former Varia Head. The one who spoke is Lussuria, my Sun. Next to her—yes her—is my Storm, Prince Belphegor. The cloaked one is Viper, the Mist Arcobaleno. Lastly. . Levi a than. .. my. . Lightning,''

"Ferdinand, why did you hesitate to introduce Levi to us? I do not mind his sense of outfit if that was you are worried for. I could see he is a loyal friend like Squa-chan." Sakura tilted her head in confusion.

"Two words. Fanboy."

"Ahh, do you need any help on breaking that habit? As long as he would not turn into a Yandare,. . ." Levi shivered in fear as Sakura smiled at him. ". . right, Levi-kun?"

"Y-yes, Sakura-sama."

The ravenette clapped her gloved hands. "Glad to know, Levi-kun! I may only met Ferdinand for the first time but Fayette and I loved him so much. His happiness is one of my priorities, please remember that."

 _ **In short, behave or I will turn you into dust**_ is left unsaid.

"Vio. . . your madre is scary." Squalo commented.

"Madre like a goddamn Cloud when it comes to family. Yandare Cloud to be precise." Xanxus answered.

" _Xanxan! Family Protects each other whatever creature they are! That was the family motto of the Crystal Clan that we still follow!"_ Fayette huffed. _"I know I am only the memory of the original Fayette since my soul is already reborn. Sakura-chan, did Nonno visited already?"_

"Which Nonno are we talking about?"

" _Nonno as in Pervy Grandpa!"_

"Umm, not yet. Are you sure he is still alive?"

" _Try to kill Death."_

"Already did and failed."

"Sorry to interrupt, but why are we here?" Viper asked.

"No reason. Ferdinand, may I borrow Fayette's locket, please?" Sakura turned her attention upon the older (?) male. "I will return her, promise."

"Okay. ." Xanxus removed the locket and gave it to her.

Sakura accepted the said item and whistled upon seeing layers against layers of charms weaved upon it.

"Oh my, Fayette sure is a paranoid one. There is at least two hundred charms weaved upon this item. Too bad she hadn't created one that resist Zero Point Break." She touched the Peverel Crest carved on the locket and kissed it. "~ **Ricordando il passato~"**

The Peverel Crest appeared under her seat, startling the whole company. Sakura just smiled as she copied several memories of Fayette.

Mainly the ones she gathered after Xanxus awaken Fayette's portrait.

Her eyes turned into pale gold as she met Xanxus' ruby red ones.

"Want a spar, Ferdinand? If you make me call one of my Treasures, The Ring Battles will continue tomorrow. However, if you fail, we will continue it this summer or until you are well enough in _my VARIA_ standard."

Squalo is about to complain when Xanxus glared at him. Keeping his mouth shut, the Varia Rain listen.

"If that is your will, Madre. After all, you are just looking after me, even you are now Sakura and not Fayette."

The Mistress of Death let out a warm smile, smiles that usually reserved for family and friends.

" Of course, I love you so much that I would not hold back. You know one wrong step, its all game over." Standing up, "Be glad Ferdinand, you might have a chance. But later next week when I woke up, _everyone_ will start cursing me. And Tsu, I will tell you, Reborn's method is _juuuuussssstttt_ a walk in the park."

Seeing Xanxus wince, they all sense dread.

"I cannot promise that I will win. You will see."

 **Training Room,**

Sakura brought them to the Garden's special training room. Kyouya is familiar of the place since he usually used the room. The ravenette pulled her green ribbon and tied her hair into a high ponytail, making Xanxus wince.

"Voi, Shitty Boss, care to tell us why do you kept on wincing?" Squalo asked.

"You will see," the Varia Sky replied as he adjusted his Varia uniform.

"Ferdinand, just admit you are not in shape. I won't be mad and you know it." Sakura made sure Blood Rose is on her anklets mode. "It would be unfair if I used one of Fayette's Specials . . so I will go with _Taijutsu_ only."

"Madre, I am not made from glass."

"I know but Fayette only trained you for three years before the Massacre. That makes you seven when send in this timeline." Tilting her head. . "You do know I am created to be a weapon right? I know it sounds harsh but my whole existence—as both as Fayette and Harriet—are drawn being a weapon. Both created in the middle of the war. I do not want to be too much powerful but what choice do I have? "

Xanxus glared at her, making her smile as he twirled his guns.

"You once told me that weapons had Limiters. Or wielders on your case. I know myself why you did that. And I do not care if you are a weapon! You are my Mother and I will make sure no one will rip you away from me!"

Sakura giggled and touch her lips.

"Well. Then, come and get me, Varia Sky. Show me that you deserved being the Head of my Organization!" she cackle in glee as Xanxus mirrored her own bloodthirsty grin.

"Get ready, Madre!"

 **000**

"Fuck." Tsunayoshi muttered as he watched his girlfriend (?) and fellow Heir in line exchange blows. Sakura did not hold back so is Xanxus. He also cannot help but to wince when she kicked Xanxus rather hard on the left shoulder. He could swear he heard the bone break three times.

"HIBARI-CHAN IS SO EXTREEMMM!" Ryohei shouted.

"They are actually just having a warm up." Kyouya said. "Also, Sakura-chan is holding back. She knew Xanxus is in no shape to actually fight her to the fullest."

"How could she have known that, Hibari-san?" Takeshi asked.

" _I can answer that. Its so simple really. Sakura-chan threw a diagnostic scan over Xanxan. She allowed her own magic to check him and I think she found out those lingering frost bite he suffered upon the imprunto cryogenic sleep. One of my regrets is not creating something to counter Zero Point Breakthrough. I never had the time because of the War followed by the Massacre . ."_ Fayette replied as her locket is held by Squalo. _"And I never thought that my OWN son will be used as a FUCKING test subject of my HUSBAND'S technique!"_

"Please calm down, Mistress Fayette," Mammon plead.

" _Sorry, can't help it. My baby already suffered. . . it's too much."_

"What about the Cradle Affair, Milady?" Reborn asked even he did not removed his sight on the fight between Sakura and Xanxus.

The two are sharing a grin even if Sakura had no scratch on her person. Xanxus however . . .

"You are holding back, Madre! Taiga is more fun than this!" He shouted, ignoring his wounds. "How could I show you my worth if you are not taking me seriously?! The old cat is much better than you if you continue this!"

"When you say old cat, that reminds me of Professor McGonagall." Sakura replied, making Harri chuckled. "Well then, I could say you have been training. . " A ripple appeared beside her as he drew a very tall white flag with sharp end. "And I never knew Taiga is still alive. ."

Unraveling the Flag, The VARIA AND Vongola stared at it.

Stitched on the white and orange trimmed flag is the Vongola Crest.

"Alexander, you knew yourself you showed your worth when you tried to clean up the HOUSE. Sure, I admit that the Vongola that the First Generation created is now swimming in corruption and blood. The beloved Vigilante Group that Giotto created to help the people in Italy. You tried your best to salvage Varia and with the help of your friends, I am thankful." Sakura waved the flag.

Xanxus wiped the blood on his mouth. "You appointed me as your heir. I would never disgrace your memory." His eyes glared at his amused mother. "And for the record. . I did manage to have you draw one of your treasures. I had on a second thought you would pull Ea, to be honest."

" _I do_ have a copy of Ea." Sakura appeared on his side and held her hand out which he accepted. "But you know it is a total overkill. I may have powerful weapons in my arsenal but . . I do not like advertising them. Being the current Mistress of Death made me too powerful already."

"You still have that morals that killed you."

"I always have those morals, Xanxus." She smiled at him in exasperation. "I do admit my Minimum Sanity Rating is kinda questionable but oh well, we had our quirks."

"Out of the First Generation, you are the only sane." Xanxus pointed out as he wince.

"It's the other way around and you know you lose. We are having the Battles later this summer. I will make sure you are well enough for this shit even we knew you are just doing this because you thought I haven't been reborn." Sakura touched his chest as the Peverel Insignia appeared on her palm. _"Purification,"_

Xanxus closed his eyes as he felt his Mother's magic washed through him. He could feel the warmth seep through his bones.

Is he always this cold? He never noticed.

"You always makes me proud, Alexander. Thank you and have a long rest. I will be in your side once you woke up," she murmured on his ear as he finally succumb to sleep.

"Need any help?" Kyouya asked as he walked towards them.

"No~ Ferdinand is too light." Sakura pouted as she put Xanxus on her back, much to the shock of the boys. "And a feather light charm will do the trick."

"You thought she carried him in pure strength, don't you?" Harri rolled his eyes in amusement.

"Also, I had a Cloud secondary so I could have multiplied my strength." Sakura shook her head in amusement. "Anyway, it been a long day. Feel free to pick up your own room here. If you want to get out, just tell Seras."

 **0000**

Putting Xanxus in bed is easy. After that, Sakura returned to the training room which is now filled with Timoteo Clones. She also ignored Squalo and Reborn who followed her.

Grabbing the ripple beside her, the copy of Gilgamesh Noble Phantasm is now held tightly. Raising the gold, black and red blade over her head, she uttered the two words in pure venom and restrained anger.

" **Enuma. Elish."**

The two flame users shivered at the sheer power she showed, destroying thousands of clones. Another batch replaced the destroyed ones as Sakura threw back the sword on her own Gate. From the blood pooling in her feet from the realistic clones, a tall blood red zigzag sword emerge.

A Hysterical giggle escape her lips are she start the massacre of clones. Even Reborn is unnerve seeing how Sakura enjoyed the blood splashing on her person.

Every move is relax. Precise. Its like watching a ballerina dance above the water.

Her once black clothes are now painted in blood red so is her hair. Emerald green eyes are now in pale gold as she wiped the blood on her porcelain cheek.

"Sakura . . " Reborn whispered.

"Fayette is the Founder of VARIA, Reborn. " she raised her sword as bunch of petals surround her. " **Clear the way! The Emperor makes her passage!** "

" _ **Sunlight of spring. Dancing of flowers. The fragrant winds of June brush against your cheeks. Blessing beyond the stars."**_ _As_ she swing her sword in circular motion, it gradually engulfs in flames. Charging on her remaining opponent, a fire burst out of the wound, inflicting burn damages. _**"Open, Nuptiae Domus Aurea!**_

" _ **Sing, Fax Caelestis!"**_

(Saber Nero, Saber Bride CCC)

Squalo did not hide how impressed he is. The Varia Rain cannot help but to shiver seeing the destruction the Varia Founder had created. If this is show is _only_ a fraction of her own power, he well damn pity the shitty morons who are in her short List.

Iemitsu and Timoteo? Not so much.

Sakura, whip her sword, throwing the blood coated it. Her anger slowly but surely died but her decision is final.

"I will help Tsu-kun and Kyou-nii in overhauling Vongola," she spoke, startling Squalo and Reborn on their reveries. "Its time to wash the blood Ricardo spilled upon our Beloved Team."

"We will help you, Lady Decimo." Reborn pledge upon her. "For the Family."

"Family Protects each other, whatever creature they are," Her emerald green eyes flashed into gold, signaling her magic.

"Megitsune!"


End file.
